Death's Knight
by LuckyMadHatter
Summary: What if Death gave Harry another shot at his life, And that he's not alone in doing so? Would he make it better for the greater good or just good for himself? Dumbledore bashing, Ron and Molly Bashing. Dark Harry, grey Hermione. Harry Hermione Pairing, Possibly more latter.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I hope you all enjoy it as much as I am writing this. Please give me your thoughts and opinions at the end. And I do not own anything. JKR owns all the characters and the amazing world. (Don't know if I did that right.)

As he walked out of the great hall he said goodbye to everyone he passed and knew. He did not want to see anyone else die because of him. Not after he watched most die. First it was Tonks, Lupin, Thomas, Pansy, Luna, and the list goes on. He didn't want to see anyone else die. So he took Voldemort up on his deal. Just him instead of all. Like the old goat always said. "For the greater good"

There were so few left, as he left to take up Tom's deal. Him for the rest to live, no one else had to die for him. He knew them all by name now, but didn't dare say any of them. Knowing that there was a lot more gone. Though as he left he couldn't spot his best friend Ron, with the rest of the weasley clan. And neither did he see Hermione. That hurt him the most as he moved across the bridge toward the forest to find Tom and his death eaters to finish this.

Though as he entered the forest his thoughts left him as he knew he got close. He stopped in a small clearing and pulled out the resurrection stone. Suddenly he was surrounded by familiar faces. His mom, and dad. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks. Dumbledore a few others but his eyes stopped on one that he wasn't prepared to see.

Tears were streaming down Harry's checks before he noticed. His knees gave out as he crumpled to the forests floor. Standing right in front of him was the slightly misty form of Hermione Granger. Hermione knelt down and pulled harry's head into her chest trying to comfort him as much as possible. "It's alright my knight, you are still alive and that is all that matters." The ghostly form said to the young man in the middle of the group.

"How?" Harry choked out between gasps of air as his emotions just took the better of him.

Hermione looked down at him sadly as she thought of how to tell him. "... It was Ron. I didn't even see it happen. We were in the chamber of secrets trying to get a fang. He was trying to convince me of staying there with him. 'Riding out the storm.' As he put it." Hermione said to him. Light tears start to trickle down Hermione's checks. "And then he admitted it when I told him no. Um…" She was forcing back tears, "He said that the love potions were fading and that is when I felt a fang pierce my chest." She said nothing as she let go of Harry and moved back so it was just him in the middle.

Harry didn't know what to say or to do. So after a few minutes he stood up dropping the stone to the ground and moved to Hermione, looking her in the eyes. "Stay with me." He said less than a question and more of an unspoken offer.

Hermione smiled and just shook her head up and down. With that Harry moved deeper into the forest leaving the stone behind to be forgotten. And yet hermione stayed beside him silent but ever there, for him.

Sooner than later he stepped into a larger clearing. Tom standing in the middle of it, his pet snake by his feet and his army behind him. Obvious marks of the war on all of them, and he knew some were killed or taken back at the castle.

Before he let Tom even talk, he started off the talk with a spell chain. "Sectumsempra! Aguamenti! Stupefy! Bombarda!" Harry yelled as the spells flew from Harry's wand all toward Tom. But Tom wasn't surprised as he put up a simple but more powerful than he would like shield up. Directing the spells around him hitting the death eaters behind him.

Tom started to laugh at this display of power, and rage. "Is that it Potter! Is that all that I can get out of you for all of this?!" Tom laughed mocking Harry as he was breathing heavily from all the magic he just used.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Was all Harry got out before the killing cursed was shot between the two lighting the whole clearing in green light. Though it wasn't Voldemort's wand that it came out of, It was Harry's. Tom was prepared for something big but not for this, and thankfully for his agility he ducked away dodging the spell as it hit the death eater behind him but what shocked all around was the fact that it continued the path hitting the three behind him finally ending at a tree that instantly died from the spell and fell from its own weight.

Voldemort slowly got up as most of his death eaters wanted to run, he could tell but they knew he would kill them if they did. As he got up he laughed. "That's it feel that rage let it burn! Let it use you, let it consume you!" Voldemort yelled at Harry. It feel on deaf ears as Harry started to cast everything he knew dark spells, light spells, and grey spells. But as he did Voldemort grew disappointed. "Is that it Potter?! A few dark spells and that is it? The Hero of the light, knight of Hogwarts, The boy who lived! Pathetic." And to prove his point he cast expelliarmus at Harry who did nothing to dodge, his wand flying through the air to land between Voldemort and Harry.

"How the mighty have fallen." Voldemort said quietly as he finally casted the killing cures striking Harry in the chest and watch the young boy fall and finally die.

Harry woke up some time after unable to tell how long. But what Harry could figure out is that Hagrid was the one carrying him. But what he heard almost made him laugh.

"Harry Potter is DEAD!" voldemort exclaims, a few exclaimed gasps and screams from people nearby but it was washed out by the forced laughs from the death eaters.

"That's right, your hero is dead. Now is the time to pledge your allegiance to me, to place your faith into me." Voldemort went on like this for a few more minutes saying that all will be welcomed.

Harry couldn't turn and face the crowd that voldemort was talking to, but he could feel the eyes on him, Ginny's sobs every once and a while.

"What's your name?" Voldemort broke out. A student must have stepped forward to take up his deal.

Harry was expecting it to be a slytherin or just a random person that was an alumni. But to his surprise it was someone much closer than that. "Ron Weasley." Ron's voice echoed around the courtyard.

It was Neville who broke the silence. "HOW COULD YOU!" His voice booming in the courtyard. Much louder than it ever was before.

Only to be dwarfed by Harry's booming voice as he rolled out of Hagrid's arms and pointed down at Ron, His intent was clear his magic knew what to do normally. The power would lessen in wandless magic but the magic that Harry was giving out was everything that he had left. Every ounce in his body. "YOU FUCKING RAT! SHE TRUSTED YOU! BOMBARDA!" It was the most powerful spell that almost all around witnessed but the fact that it was Harry who cast it was the more shocking event, as all thought he was dead.

The blast hit dead center with no delay in it. Where Ron stood just a foot before Voldemort was just a crater and red mist in the air, the death eaters covered in dust and blood. At least the ones that were left standing. But before Harry could parade around in his victory, in avenging Hermione. Once again green filled his vision, and then nothing.

Most death eaters were terrified that Harry survived the killing curse twice, in front of them. Most started to apperating away from the battlefield in a panic. Though the ones that stayed where enough to finish the job. As Voldemort killed Harry for the third time in his life, spells were being flung from the remaining defenders. But as everyone was gathered on both sides it was all too easy to hit someone. As this last exchange of magic was deadly the death eaters still came out on top.


	2. Chapter 2

I thank you all who have left a review and was happy that a lot of people are following and liking my story. If there is a repeating grammar mistake please tell me. I hate english and am not to good at writing. But this is the first time you will see why I put this story at M, and the first step to the Dark Harry a few of you are looking forwards too. Again Do not own anything. Enjoy the story.

Death sighed as they watched. Voldemort has won, the last defence of the magical and muggle world died. Snuffed out because Voldemort cheated death on more than one occasion. In a flash Harry Potter was laying at Death's feet his soul long gone from the body. And yet the black cloaked figure kneeled down to the dead body of the young man. Placed it's hand over his heart and started to whisper an incantation.

Minutes later Harry woke gasping for air. "I'm sorry to take you from my realm I know how… Unpleasant that is" Death said as they stood up looking down upon the wizard.

Harry was trying to take in his surroundings but his head was hurting, everything wasn't there yet. "Where? What happened?" Harry asked looking up at the hooded figure but couldn't see what was underneath the hood.

"Calm child. All will be made clear in a few moments." As Death said that they move to the side and and a pale body of Hermione appears on the floor.

As much as Harry wanted to say something, he understood that something big was happening at the moment. The cloaked form of Death knelt down and started to whisper an incantation. Soon enough, Hermione's body started to regain some of it color and then all of it at once. A small black ball lifting from her mouth and then she started to cough and sit up startled her hand shooting up to her chest. "Harry!" Hermione called out between her coughs.

The ball shrunk and then disappeared entirely. Her eyes darted around first at the hooded figure abover her but then to her left then her right, finally her eyes landed on the person she was looking for. "You got him." She said smiling.

They were both interrupted by the figure in front of them both who started laughing in a tone more feminine than both teens thought would come from the hooded figure. "You both just returned from the dead one of you for a second time. And when you both come to, you converse about the revenge that you got for the other." Death continued to laugh for a few moments more.

"Not that I don't appreciate you bringing us back… If that is what you did. Who are you? And why do such a thing?" Harry asked as he moved beside Hermione embracing her in a half hug.

"Is it not obvious with the cloak and bringing you back from the dead, gods you're dense." Death said to the two. Which caused Hermione to giggle for a bit. "I am Death Your master. You are the first human in history to wield all three Deathly hallows. You wield my powers, my burdens and blessings." Death was going on finally taking off their hood in the process Revealing their face.

"Wait, Death is a woman?" Hermione interrupted looking up at the perfect angular face, one eye misty grey while the other is a vibrant blue. Her hair cut pixie style with jet black hair a lot like harry's yet hers seem darker almost like nothing was there.

"Technically I can be whatever I want, whoever I feel like." To prove their point Death started to morph into Harry potter down to the scar. Then to dumbledore and finally back to their own form. "I am coming to you for help, my knight, and in reward regardless of what you do. You." Death said as they pointed toward Hermione.

"She's not a reward to be handed out." Harry retorted back darkly.

"And yet here she is, and here you are. The task is the same you have been faced with all your life, But this time you will have all the knowledge you have now, along with extra knowledge that was denied to you in your past." Death said to the pair.

"Wait, You're asking? If Harry is your… whatever you want to call him. You can't order him around?" Hermione asked death with a couple of other question poised on her lips waiting for an answer.

"That is correct, He may have all the Hallows, Yet that does not mean he has any power over me, unlike the name you humans have came up with for the wielders of all three. He is not the Master of Death. And even though I told you that I am his Master I do not hold power over him. We merely have the ability to call one another. Like I am doing now. I need his help, Regardless or not he accepts, I'm going to set my plan in motion it is up to you two to see if that plan will succeed." Death said with an amused look on their face.

"So you are just going to be toying with our lives?" Harry asked getting more bitter with every answer that Death gives them.

"No, I am merely going all in with my best hand." Death said pleased with her wording of so. "Well time is ticking, Death waits for no one. You will be transported to your old bodies while you were ten years old Harry, And you Hermione eleven. Harry you will have all three hallows still. And you both will remember everything… Put it to good use. Oh and before I forget. Dumbledore was trying to hide something big from you. Please see the goblins with just Hermione, They should take care of it then."

"Why." Was all that Hermione got off before both the teens vision gone black, and Hermione was silenced.

Harry was trapped under his cupboard again, he was laying on the lumpy old mattress, his hands first shot up to his face and moved their way down seeing what was changed and found out Death ment what she meant. To his knowledge he was a ten year old again. Where hermione opened her eyes where she found herself in the middle of her bed. Her hands shot straight to her teeth sighing loudly as she found her buck teeth back, but then moved down noticing the lack of breasts.

Not to his surprise the resurrection stone was now on a ring snuggly fitting over his middle finger, on his left hand. The elder wand sitting on the shelf above him, with a black envelope underneath it. Pocketing the elder wand in his oversized pant's pocket, he picked up the envelope guessing that it must be from death.

Dear Harry

There was a few things that I forgot to mention, first and foremost. There is no trace on the elders wand. And I have done the same to Hermione's wand who is reading a similar note to this. You both can apparate without triggering the trace. You can call forth a Raven who will act a lot like an owl but it will only go between the two of you no matter whether you are in this world or the after world. Use the knowledge you know wisely and learn new things. I urge you to be apart of this war and win it.

Harry sighed after reading it. Death is just another old fool who was trying to control him. But even to Harry's short sightedness he knew that this was his best way to save the ones he loved and protect the ones who shouldn't die.

Harry laid back down, and closed his eyes to think of how to get out of this hell some called his home. Sadly he couldn't think of anything as his eyes slowly started to get heavier and heavier to the now young boy.

Harry woke with a start as heavy footsteps echo into his small dark cupboard. Harry couldn't help but to groan out loudly as he gotten used to not living here. Of waking up to Hermione's voice. Harry's train of thought got interrupted as uncle Vernon pounded on his door quietly enough to make sure no one else woke up. "Was that a groan I heard from you, you freak!?" Vernon hissed through the door not wanting to wake up the rest of the house.

Harry was waging war inside his head the elder wand feeling hot inside his pocket itching to be used. But in the end Harry decided not to do anything to rash yet. "No, uncle Vernon."

"Damn right it isn't you waste of space." He mumbled as he continue to tread forward most likely on the search of coffee.

It scared Harry how easy it was for him to fall back into this old routine of abuse even after everything he has done. Has nothing really changed? But before Harry could continue this way of thinking A black raven more or less just materialized on his knee looking at him with a cocked head. A white muggle paper was rolled up on it's leg, tied with a rubber band.

Harry

We need to meet… I don't really believe this and I need to see you. Also I already have a few ideas. Meet me inside the leaky cauldron in an hour, if this works you won't be going back to your relatives. So bring everything.

Your Hermione

P.s. I really hope this is real.

Harry smiled as he finished reading the note. But then started to look around his small cupboard not really knowing what he should bring along. None of this stuff is really his. All the clothes are way to big, even for a normal kid his size.

In the end Harry only pocketed his Cloak of invisibility. It was still Early in the morning and had almost an hour to go, so Harry decided to have a little fun before he left. He pulled out the elder wand, and took a deep breath. If Hermione was going to trust the one calling themselves Death so would he… For the most part.

He pointed his wand toward the door and cast Alohomora in a whisper. The five distinct clinks of the locks told Harry that the spell worked but waiting to see if Anyone heard them unlock. But then remembered that this wasn't supposed to be sneaky. He walked out into the hallway almost tripping over himself as he wasn't used to being so small and close to the ground in a while.

After he corrected himself, he started to move at a slower rate heading toward the dining room where he knew Uncle Vernon is still at.

At the new noise of the door opening, Vernon was expecting to see his wife. But instead was looking down a wand point. "Petrificus Totalus." Harry shot out. It hit the target as soon as his mouth was open, ready to curse at the young boy. Harry sighed Happily at the silence, Yet he could see Uncle Vernon face go purple as he tried to yell at him.

"Calm down you fat old fool. As best as you tried to hide it, I found out why you hated me all these years." Harry moved closer to his uncle and picked up the coffee mug, taking a sip from it but then spat it out on the ground. "That's tasted like half a cup of sugar. What happened to the coffee Pig?" Harry asked but when he looked up expecting a response he was meet with a petrified man "Oh yeah." Harry said as he tilted the cup of hot coffee sugar over letting it spill onto the mans lap. And as Harry tipped it upside down a clump of wet brown sugar fell out. Yet not even a whine comes from the fat pig.

"There are so many things I can do now with this wand here." Harry said picking up the conversation again as he showed off the Elders wand to his uncle. "I could kill you and no one could prove it was me. I could torture you, as payback from what you made me go through for years. I could make you my slave." Harry took two steps backwards and fully extended his arm as he pointed the wand at the man. So many spells running through his head.

But after a few moments harry sighed lowering his wand. "But that would make me as worse as you wouldn't it?"

Death materialized in more of a ghostly form behind his uncle. The robe gone, replaced by black jeans and an oversized muggle hoodie. "Come on Harry. You can do it, You know the spells." She, said to Harry.

Harry cocked his head confused at the intruder to his little spur of the moment idea.

"Oh, don't worry he can't hear or see me. But you can Kill him, Kill them all. No one will be the wiser." Death continued with an infectious smile.

As Vernon watched as the young boy went from pissed too tired to confused.

Vernon got worried as the freak started to smile.

Death moved around the man restrained on the chair to behind Harry as she hooked her arms around him and whispered into his ear. "You know so many spells. You can burn him, cut him, make him suffer, kill him, you can turn him into something else." Death said into the young boys ear. She can feel the potential from the kid, two sides of him pushing him to be somebody.

Harry couldn't help but admit that Death's ideas sounded so good. His wand arm started to rise the tip of his wand lighting up in different colors as the boys intent changed and so did the spells.

"That it my knight." Death said to Harry. But to the young boy it was just the same voice as Hermione's and that pushed him over the edge. He moved toward the fat man, his wand digging into his left shoulder as he cast "Incendio!" in a hiss. Harry's wand tip turned red, then orange as the a small flame sprouted from the tip. Instantly turning a small circle of Vernons clothes to ash as and started to burn the man's flesh. Harry started to do this all over the man's body his smile growing, as he does.

"Sorry there isn't the smell of tobacco in the air like there was when you did this with your cigars Uncle." Harry said to the man, as he stopped burning him. Harry lifted his own shirt up to show the man his own work on the young boy. Scars showing the story of the abuse he went through. The cuts, and the burns.

"Now, Harry. Do more to him. He deserves it. Look at all the things he did to you." Death said as she spoke up again in Hermione's voice again. "Take a finger or two. Take his own limb for all that matters. We know you want to do it. And nothing is stopping you my knight."

"Diffindo." Harry said in more of a daze than anything. He didn't put a lot of power behind it. Manly because he didn't want to cut anything off. Yet a huge gash appeared along Vernons arm. "Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo." Harry casted it over and over again. By the time he stopped, There was gashes and small cuts all over his uncle's body. His clothes soaked in blood.

Harry was panting at the power used. His body obviously had the knowledge but not the magical core it had in his later years. The man in front of him fell to the floor as the magic that was holding him in place gave out. Yet he didn't try to scream or to get up, He was still breathing but the he passed out from all the pain. "Pathetic man." Harry said at the sight.

"Indeed. Now finish it. Kill him, end him." Death said again.

The idea flooded the young boys head. But in the end he decided not to do it. Instead he turned toward death who was still right behind him so they were face to face. "You ever use her voice again. Voldemort won't be the last thing I kill do you understand that?" Harry said to Death a fire in his eyes that only a man older than the 10 year old in front of her should have.

"You are definitely going to be fun to watch. My knight." Death said in her voice that she used first to him. Yet still using Hermione's new title for him.

"Get out of here." Harry said to Death.

Death only raised her hands in defeat, while smiling at the young boy. "I'll be watching." She said as she just disappeared without a sound.

Harry looked down at the unconscious man cursing himself. "What the fuck am I going to do." Harry said quietly to himself. "Fuck it." Harry said finally coming to the conclusion that he was dreading. With a quiet but still distinct pop Vernon was left alone on the dining room floor.

Harry appeared on the front steps on Hermione's home. Hoping that she was still here he knocked on the door.

A Man opened the door, short brown hair, with deep brown eyes, behind thin rimmed glasses wearing a bathrobe. "Do you know how early it is son?" He responded.

Harry was taken back by this. He didn't think this far ahead, which caused Harry to nervously chuckle. "Um… I know how this might sound. But I need to talk to Hermione, your daughter." Harry said to the man in front of him.

The only thing he got was a grunt from the man.

Harry only looked up at the man trying to think of what else to say. But was spared as Hermione spoke up behind the man. "Daddy stop it. He's a friend."

"I thought you didn't have any friends?" Her father responded which surprised Harry. Until a new voice boomed from behind both of them

"DANIEL! You did not just say that to our daughter!" A feminine voice cut through which Harry was guessing was Hermione's mother. As she finished talking Daniels face paled as he knew he fucked up. But Harry was trying not to laugh as Hermione pushed passed the man. Her Hair puffed out in an unorganized fashioned as it was in her early school years.

What surprised both men present was that hermione rushed to Harry practically jumping on to him wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. "It is real." Hermione whispered into his ear. Harry couldn't help but to smile as he hugged her back, which surprised the young witch as he was never one to do physical displays of affection.

As she unwrapped her arms she took a step back bumping into her Dad. "I need your help Hermione. And we need to hurry if you accept to help me." Harry said, noticing that her father came out of his slight shock.

"Why can't you ask your own Parents?" Daniel asked the small boy. Hermione winced at the mention of them.

Harry just responded curtly. "They are dead." At this Daniel's face paled again as he sighed in defeat and moved inside.

"I need my coffee." Daniel muttered as he left the door way.

Harry waited to continue in a whisper. "I messed up Hermione, I don't know what came over me but i messed up and You were the only one I thought of that could help."

"Of course I was. I'm the smartest which of our generation." She said smirking at the young boy. Which cause the boy to smile.

"Would they mind if you disappeared earlier than before?" Harry asked as he nodded toward the house.

"They would care, but I can reassure them latter. Let me grab my bag and we can leave." Hermione pulled Harry inside the house and closed the door behind him. "Mum, Dad I'm going to go help Harry before I go to the Library!" She called out as she headed up the stairs.

To Harry's right a head popped around a corner that harry assumed was the dining room as he could see the end of a table. The resemblance was undeniable, Hermione looked a lot like her mom, but for her mom was more blond and had slightly less messy hair. "Yes, you can go!" She yelled so her daughter could hear her. Then she turned her head toward Harry and spoke quieter. "I don't know why or how, but this morning she woke up a different girl. You keep your eyes on her, and your hands off. And i'll make sure Dan, doesn't do anything."

Her voice and demeanor reminded Harry of the saying about a mother bear protecting her cubs. All Harry could do in response was to nod his head at the women, who only smiled and walked back into the dining room.

Hermione came running back down the stairs an evident smile on her face. "Lets go," She said to Harry as she opened the door. "Love you, Mum, Dad!" She called over her shoulder as Harry left the house and she soon followed. "Come on, I know where we can apparate without worry." Hermione said to Harry as she looped her arm around his as she guided him down the block.

"Before we go Hermione I must say… I don't know what came over me, and I'm sorry that you're going to have to see it. I'm not sorry that I did it though." Harry said looking straight ahead. Knowing that she was looking at him worriedly. But knew that if he looked over right now he would start to regret what he did.

After a minute of walking, they were at a small park with a lot of tree cover and that is when Hermione broke the silence. "I will never care what you do, as long as you are alive." She said quietly, and when Harry turned to look at her she has turned away her face but he could still see that she was blushing slightly.

"I've used a lot of my magical power, can you apparate to Private drive?" Harry asked her as they were surrounded by enough trees.

"Yeah I can but you go first just incase I land on anything." Hermione said smiling slightly.

With that Harry unlooped his arm and took a step away apparating away straight to the dining room where he was greeted with the sight of vernon still on the floor and everything where he left it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's been a bit longer than I would have liked. I just started up a summer job, which has slowed me down more than I like. But it's here! I must apologize I hate gringotts. So much could happen there and everyone has a different idea. And I am a bit more occupied on an idea further down the line. So please leave comments, some **constructive **criticism, and please enjoy. Again I do not own anything.

Within seconds another small pop sounded in the living room. Harry quickly moved away from the bleeding form of his uncle finding Hermione sprawled on the floor booth her feet on the back of the couch. As she seen Harry's feet she looked up trying to be mad. "There wasn't a couch here before." She said to Harry.

Harry couldn't help but to giggle at the sight of Hermione. He started to help her up by moving her feet off the couch but as he did he couldn't help but to continue to giggle. "Well there was nothing in here the last time you were here." Harry said as he helped her to her feet which he was met with a fist to his arm.

"Stop laughing at me." She said also smiling noticing his change in general attitude. It was like when they were in the tent alone again.

But then Harry stopped giving out a loud sigh as he did. "Alright. Now for the hard part. I need you, Hermione. To obliviate my relatives." Harry said looking her dead in the eyes. All humor and fun gone.

"I was thinking that was what this is about. Since you don't know the spell and never used it. But… That's not all of it is it?" She asked her tone betraying her face as it was filled with worry.

"No, I messed up this morning. Death was part of it, but I started it." Harry said to her as he looped his arm around hers and started to guid her past the corner to the dining room.

Hermione gasped as she turned the corner finding Vernon still on the ground blood seeped out from his shirt but he was still breathing. "Harry, you did this?" She exclaimed as she looked over the body.

"Yes." Harry said not turning away as he looked down at the body.

Hermione looked over the body thinking, deciding what to do. What if anything to say. She couldn't be mad at him, she knows what they did to him at least what he was willing to share with her. "They got off easy." Hermione muttered as she pulled out her wand and started to concentrate. She finally casted Obliviate but not knowing how long this took Harry moved away and out of the room.

He moved to the hallway from the front door to the living room. So if anyone else came down he could take care of them.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long, as 10 minutes later Hermione came from the door behind him. "He's done. Who's next?" Hermione asked in a very quiet voice.

"Probably Dudley. As you do that, i'm going to bind Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he moved toward and up the stairs Hermione moving close behind him.

In about thirty minutes Hermione and Harry were down stairs in silence preparing to leave. Harry standing up straighter, feeling as if a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Yet Hermione seemed as if that weight was moved onto her.

Harry looked over to her and smiled lighty. "Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to me that you made sure I never have to come back to this place again." Harry said to hermione as he looked over to her extending his arm for her to loop hers around. A funny but comforting gesture. "Prepare yourself for a cannon blast charm." When it seemed the Hermione wouldn't be surprised by it he fired it off followed by side along apparition to the leaky cauldron.

"Why a cannon blast charm, Harry?" Hermione asked as they moved away from the apparition point to the wall in the back which would lead them to diagon alley. The bar itself was almost empty as it was just reading seven o'clock in the morning.

"It should wake up the other two so they could find Vernon down stairs. After that if he dies it's not on me, I did what I seen was the best choice for me to sleep at night." Harry said to her as the pair stopped in front of the magic path way.

"I don't know what i'm going to do to sleep tonight." Hermione said quietly to herself as Harry took a step forward and tapped at the bricks to make the wall turn into an arch.

As the wall turned into the arch way, they were greeted with the sight of a half awake alley, but considering the supply list for the new school year came out it was more busy than normal. "I almost forgot how busy it should be. The war took a lot out of this place." Harry said to Hermione smiling as he looped his arm around hers again.

"The war took a lot out of everything." Hermione said back, as she started to guid Harry straight to the bank. "We need to get to the bank so that we can do something about your wardrobe situation." Hermione said as she eyed harry out of the corner of her eye.

Harry let out a quiet chuckle. "It would be great to actually walk around the muggle world in things that actually fit me."

"Not to mention to walk around in the Magical world in robes." Hermione said a small smile finally forming on her face.

"A place to live and call my own would be amazing as well." Harry said a grin forming on his face. "My own place…" He said again.

Hermione couldn't help but to shake her head at him. "Don't forget to invite me over once and a while. Or you'll get lonely."

Harry nudged her in her side. "Don't worry I'll make sure there is a library in it so you will feel right at home." Harry said happily.

"If there is a room full of books where would I sleep?" Hermione asked a bit teasingly, as he set himself up for it.

Harry checks turned a slight red. "Well… I haven't really thought about it. To be honest I realized it's going to be a bit weird not sleeping under you." Harry said being honest while trying to tease her back.

"You are right. It did feel weird waking up and not having you underneath me. It was a good feeling having someone so close." Hermione shot back finally grinning at the boy beside her.

"Hey now," Harry exclaimed failing at thinking of a way to reply to that. In the end he just shut up and tried to control his blush that he was definitely feeling. He did look over stealing a glance at Hermione to see that she was smiling again. "Let's do this smartass." Harry said as they neared gringotts, standing tall in its glory.

"Let's save them all." Hermione said to Harry as they got to the steps of the bank. The plaque and guards still in front of it.

"Well not all of them." Harry said as they entered the bank but he stopped Hermione for a second and then leaned closer to her. "This time you get Ronald."

As he leaned back standing straight he noticed that her smile turned from happy to Cruel and Harry was about to pitty Ron, but then remembered that he did this to himself.

"But in the meantime Harry, we need to find out what the goblins can do and at the very least get you a lot of gold." Hermione said as she started them forward again going to the closest teller which was halfway down the aisle.

As they approached, the goblin eyed them without showing any sign of emotions. "How can Gringotts be of service to you two?" The goblin asked in a grouchy tone of voice, but then Harry remembered it was their only tone of voice.

"Well, to be honest I'm not entirely sure. I was told by… an advisor to come and talk to you guys, I was assuming it was about my vault." Harry said to the Goblin still unsure of what it is that Death wanted him to find out here.

"Do you have your vault key?" The goblin only asked in return staring down at the two.

Harry could feel Hermione's eyes shift to him as he started to freak out on the inside a bit. "Um…" Harry started to pat down his pockets feeling his wand, his cloak of invisibility but the other pockets were completely empty. But then he felt a weight pull down on his neck. When he reached up to feel it it was a leather cord and at the middle of it resting on his chest under his shirt he found his vault key. "Ah, yeah. It's right here." He said as he pulled it off of his head confused until he and Hermione seen Death behind the counter blowing a kiss at the two of them, but then vanished.

As Harry handed the key to the Goblin, Hermione leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear. "At least we know we are doing the right thing."

Harry just shrugged as she stood up straight, which Harry just realized that she was a little bit taller than he was now. Though his concentration on Hermione was broken when the goblin spoke up. "I can tell you how much is in the Heir vault but if you want to be informed more on the other vaults it is tied to you will have to talk to your Family vault manager." The goblin informed the pair.

Harry turned to Hermione with a questioning look who just returned it with a shrug. "And who would that be Sir?" Hermione asked the Goblin.

"Personally I do not know it has been sometime since a Potter have came to inquire about their vault. But I can send a messenger to find out who it is and for them to come talk to you." The goblin responded, which must of did a hidden message to someone behind the counter because soon another goblin hopped up and started to speak in goblin tongue to the teller. Who responded in Goblin tongue.

The second Goblin disappeared going down one of the many doors behind the counter. The first goblin looked at the pair and spoke up. "Please wait while everything gets arranged." The goblin informed the two.

They both nodded and stepped away, they moved toward a bench that was in the middle of the bank. As the sat down Hermione leaned over to Harry. "Did you know you had other vaults?" She asked quietly and curtly.

"No, But I have a feeling that it's going to be just as big if not bigger than the vault I first went into." Harry said a small grin to his face. "Screw a loft or whatever we were thinking. If i have a lot more money I might just buy a house instead." Harry said happily.

Hermione scoffed at the idea. "Don't go blowing all your money Harry."

"But a place to call my own." Harry said mainly to himself.

"Which you will always have, Harry. Trust me." Hermione put a hand on his arm trying to reassure the young man. And to Hermione's relief he started to smile.

But the moment got interrupted as a goblin approaches them. "Lord Potter, this way." Is all it said to the pair. Giving them little time to follow or even ask the question that is on both of their tongues. They both quickly get up and followed the goblin which lead them past the counter and through one of the doors. A lot like the pathway that leads downwards toward the vaults below the bank. But after they get into the cobblestone hallway that seemed like it was gonna go on forever in Harry's eyes.

But what did not escape them was that two goblin guards in complete armour set with shields and sword on each arm, following them 10 meters behind them. They didn't dare question it, even if they could as the goblin that they are following is about five meters ahead and paid the pair no attention.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other sharing worried looks. But it was Hermione who lifted her arm toward Harry as they walked. And Harry smiled still worried written all over his face but he still looped his arm around hers.

After about 5 or more minutes of walking the goblin finally stopped in front of a red studded door who then knocked on it three times. Paused, and then knocked twice more until a shout came from inside. The goblin then opened the door but did not go in, but waved the pair inside.

The pair did, and they walked into a small office a goblin seated behind a desk skewed with papers and other documents. Book Shelves lined the walls and what could only be guessed as more documents were stored on them with a bit more neatness. "Lord Potter, I'm sorry but this is going to be a conversation with just you present." The goblin behind the desk said bluntly.

The goblin that lead them there disappeared replaced by the two guards that have taken up a place against the wall apposite of the door that is remaining open.

"Hermione stays or this conversation is done before it started and ill get my gold and be gone." Harry said curtly back toward the goblin. Irritated at the goblin for trying to dismiss Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "We came here for a reason don't throw it away just because a gobin is being mean." Hermione said pissed off but hiding it from the others.

"Listen to the girl, Lord Potter. We have a lot to discuss." The goblin spoke up.

"I don't care. This will go by a lot smoother and faster if she is in the room beside me."

The goblin sighed obviously irritated at his new client. "If she becomes your vasel we can move this along and she will be able to sit in but not speak."

Hermione was about to yell at the goblin. She hasn't been spoken to like this since Malfoy and it took a lot from her to step up and stop it. She wasn't about to just let it happen again.

But Harry held up his hand in a stopping motion to Hermione who was more or less shocked that he was telling her to hold her tongue. "She is my equal and if you do not start treating her as such. The Potter family will withdraw from the bank and take our business elsewhere. Do you understand me?" By the time Harry realized what he was saying it was to late as the goblin turned pale in front of them.

He motioned toward the guards to halt, which to Harry and Hermione it was the first time they noticed that they were creeping up on the pair with swords drawn. "Th-that will not be necessary Lord Potter, Lady Potter will be able to stay. My self and the Goblin nation are sorry for any inconveniences and miscommunications there was. Please sit." The goblin said as he motioned for the pair to sit as another chair popped out of nowhere for Hermione to sit.

Hermione smiled slightly but sat down on the chair. Harry didn't looked at all pleased but sat down soon after Hermione did. "Now, I'm sorry for forgetting. But I am Sharphook. Charles Potter, your grandfather was the one who appointed me to becoming the keeper of the Potter vaults and I have done so ever since then even after the war when neither your father and grandfather was around. And on that note, I have here." Sharphook placed a hand on a leather bound folder about ten centimeters thick. "A list of all the potter holdings, financials, properties, and contracts."

Harry eyed the folder as Hermione was just shocked at how thick it was. "But before we can go any further, we first need to confirm who you say you are. Just because you have a key to an allowance vault doesn't mean we will give you free rein of the rest."

At this Harry nodded in response understanding the need for this. "Luckily for us we have two means of checking. One is from the bank, a simple blood test. You prick a finger with a ritual knife and smear your blood on paper. It will automatically write your name and heal your wound. The other is your family ring. You will need it to get onto any of your properties, though if you are not who you say you are. The ring will cut off your finger." Sharphook informed the two.

Though when Harry heard that he would need to use blood for a ritual he tensed up even though he understood why it was needed. But it was Hermione who spoke up. "Isn't there other ways of doing this? They all seem… Barbaric."

"Most witches and wizards agree with you lady Potter but Goblins have used blood rituals since ancient times. Along with wizards and witches but it was your kind who outlawed them not ours. Goblins have used them to help with natural defects among our own protection. Due to our craftyness, it is how we unlock and lock most of our doors in goblin cities and some warriors put such things on their weapons to make sure that another can never use it." Sharphook explained.

"As long as the paper gets burned and there is no blood remaining. I've had some… experiences with rituals involving blood." Harry said as he looked over to Hermione and placed a hand on her arm trying to show her that it was alright.

Hermione stayed silent even though Harry could tell that she had more to say. "That can be arranged Lord Potter." Sharphook said as he scribbled something onto a piece of paper. He then pulled out from his desk a small knife runes carved into the hilt and a piece of parchment. Then he pulled out a box that was about 20 centimeter by12 centimeter, and put that in front of him.

"I'm not going to warn you again Lord Potter but even if one says you are Lord Potter and the other does not. We can't help you. And will proceed likewise." Sharphook informed Harry.

Who inturned grabbed the knife and cut his thumb all the way across getting a nice amount of blood to come out. Hermione flinched at the show. Harry without delay pressed his thumb against the Paper and smeared it to the right side. Immediately the blood started to move on the parchment forming letters in thick lines due to the amount of blood. Harrison James Potter.

"I didn't know your name was Harrison." Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Nether did I." Harry said to her.

"It has a nice ring to it, Harrison." Hermione said the name to make a point.

"It is a nice name." Sharphook inserted himself into the conversation. "If I remember right it's a namesake for your grandfather's brother who died a warrior's death. Though that is the name the bank has for you to enter the other vaults. But your family is very old and very cautious. If you are not head of house." He motions to the box. "Things may not react or may even react badly toward you."

"You're saying that things may be cursed?" Hermione asked Sharphook.

"Indeed."

"Sounds like the Potters are more like the Blacks." Hermione said to Harry smirking.

The goblin moved the black box in front of the two. "If you would like the head of house ring. There are no suitable living members of the Potter Family to take up the Head of house. In the Goblin Nations eyes only you have full right to do so. Though your wizarding kind will still see you as a young boy. And may say otherwise." Sharphook informed Harry as he reached and pulled the box toward him.

Sharphook shut up as he just watched Harry, as it was always a big deal for the Potter family as the new head of house took up the ring.

Harry lifted the lid of the box, Revealing two golden rings. On the right hand side of the box, laying on a red velvet pillow. A thick golden ring topped with a sword of rubies crossing over an engraved shield and on the shield was a Black 'P'. Beside it on the left of the box, resting on an identical red velvet pillow was a smaller golden wedding ring and instead of a diamond it was a big ruby on it. And on the lid was a ageing piece of parchment. Harry gingerly took it from the lose bindings.

_**Dear Lord Potter**_

_**As all Potters Before and what we assume to be all Potters after. We have a knack of losing our way. Later to be found. This ring will be the key, Allies will step forward, Enemies will fear you. And the ring beside your's is for your partner, so you will never journey alone. **_

"It seems that it's not just me, It's my whole family that finds trouble." Harry said to Hermione smiling as he handed her the note.

She eagerly took it from it wanting to know what it says. She handed it back smiling. "It's romantic and Ironic. I was thinking that you were cursed with how you always got in trouble."

"A good warrior always attracts worthy foes. Lord Potter." Sharphook said smiling without showing his teeth.

Harry picked up the ring on the right hand side and put it on the sword made out of rubies glinted but nothing else happened. Harry then pushed the box over to Hermione. "I believe that whatever magic will protect me, will also help protect you." Harry said offering up the other ring to her.

Hermione couldn't help but to blush. "I don't know if this is your ignorance again but you know that is an engagement ring?" Hermione asked as she couldn't help but to eye the ring.

Harry had to bite the side of his mouth to help control the sudden blush he felt go to his head."I, um… No. I didn't. If you don't wan't t-to that's fine." Harry said stuttering. A lot like Neivel did when he was younger.

Hermione couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the young boy beside her. "I swear you never learn. If it's going to help us. I might as well." Hermione said not looking over at Harry for she would have blushed even harder. She reaches out and slips the ring on her ring finger. Not to her surprise though the ruby shines quickly but then fades as well as the ring shrinks down and forms around her small finger.

"Now that you have your rings, you are now technically engaged in the eyes of the goblin nation and only the Goblin nation. If you wish to make it official in your kinds eye, you'll have to inform your government. But now that you have the rings I am not going to worry that you would die in your vaults never to be seen again." Sharphook said a slight smile on his face. "Now shall we talk about what you have Lord Potter?" The goblin asked as he looked at them, his hand on the ledger that has been forgotten about till now.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what to say. He was more freaking out in his head that he was engaged. "Sure I mean it can't be that much can it?" Harry asked his mind still wandering.

"Well, Lord Potter. The long version would probably last us the whole day. But no offence I doubt that you will know what to do with most of the information yet. I suggest that we go over… the cliff notes? As some of your kind like to say. This way we can probably leave about lunch time."

"Can we borrow a quill, ink and some parchment to take some of our own notes?" Hermione asks, eager at the knowledge that is about to be presented.

With a snap of his fingers all that Hermione asked for was magically moved in front of her.

"We will start with the properties you now own." The Goblin said as he opened up the ledger and started to leaf to the correct page.

As he was doing this Hermione moved the ink cartridge to the left of the parchment and got poised to start, for when the goblin starts to say something that she wants to remember.

"To start with Potter mansion that is off the coast of southern england, no exact date to when it was created or bought but taxes and other expenses started being recorded 85 AC. It stayed in the family line, multiple renovations and expansions have been done by the goblin nation thirteen times and once through outside contract." Hermione's quill was already starting to scribble on the page but never asked for the goblin to slow down.

The goblin continued on like this listing multiple properties that the potter family owns. Some were businesses but the residential ones where around the world in both magical and non Magical areas. There were really only three that stood out to Harry. The Potter Mansion off the coast of england. A summer home near Dunkirk france, and what surprised the pair was that the Potters had a fifty one percent share in the daily prophet business and even owning the actual business building.

In the short little history that the goblin gave them it was one of his very great uncle's wife that wanted to help start the business to keep magical britain connected. After an hour of going over all of the properties the Goblin finally stopped talking just to take a long drink from an unmarked bottle that was already one fourth empty.

Next the goblin was going over many companies that the Potters had stocks and or shares in. Most of them Harry haven't even heard of before, and a few of them surprised Harry as they were muggle companies. But after the goblin went through all the major companies, he started to list off the companies that the Potters started and still owned. A Repeat came up as the Daily Prophet. As well as owning or starting a few law firms. After that a pattern came up that Harry notice and just couldn't keep back any more questions.

"Er… I'm sorry." Harry interrupted the goblin who looked up annoyed. "Do you happen to know why my family have so many… stakes in companies not to mention owning so many all around the world?" Harry asked.

The Goblin was quick to answer. "That's because it wasn't really just your family. It's to do with the fact that you have so many relatives around the world. I believe the last time Gringotts have checked the Potters were the second largest wizard family in the world. Having their blood and name in so many other countries."

"Who was the first family?" Hermione was quicker to ask as she is in the right mind set.

"That would be the Blacks. Like the Potters the head family is in England, but the Blacks are big in france but are call the Noirs, and as well in America. Where as your family had moved more toward Africa, Australia and middle east. Most of your profits from just businesses are businesses that deal in mining minerals or trade and exports." The goblin said in a matter of fact voice.

Which surprised Harry as that was the first time the goblin showed emotions. But what caught Harry even more off guard so much he was almost speechless. He tried to open his mouth to speak but Hermione was able to ask for him.

"You mean Harry has Magical relatives?" Hermione asked who sounded almost as shocked as he was. He felt her hand grab for his, and he grabbed her hand for comfort.

Though he was slower to respond the goblin responded confidently. "Yes, but he also has muggle relatives? No, your kind calls them squibs. I have very little knowledge of how your family works Lord Potter. But I believe your family only cares if they are an allie, have potter blood or is married to a Potter. Being magical never really mattered to Potters, it was just a tool for them to expand and be strong." The goblin said to the pair

"I must say it has been very fun to go into the muggle's line of business for your family, a lot more ruthless and unforgiving." The Goblin added in with a light tone.

"Wait so you have practically been running Harry's vaults and finances? Do you have the power to do that?" Hermione asked Noticing that the Goblin was taking a lot of credit.

"I understand your concerns but not normally no. In a normal situation I would only be able to take the money that you owe the bank and other fees due. But ever since Lord Potter's Grandfather Lord Charlus Potter, I was given more access as your kind was in the middle of the war. But he didn't trust us fully so I only had twenty five percent of the Potter money under my control. Over five years I was able to double the money, and expand a few of the businesses. When Lordship passed over to James, your father. He let me control sixty percent of everything as he didn't have the knack for it. The rest was in your grandfather's hands. Though because of the first war the funds had dwindled. Anyway if you don't have any more question I'd like to continue."

Both Hermione and Harry decided not to ask anymore questions. Letting the Goblin continue to talk. A few hours have passed, and the goblin started to wrap it up. Now I don't know how much you have been trained in the art of business, but I have been working on this since I started with your grandfather forty three years ago. It's a ledger." He said handing it over to Harry. "It shows all transactions, current money, and income." The goblin said switching pages as he points at a few numbers.

Harry noticed Hermione slack jaw first, worried he was about to ask her a question. When she spoke for him. "You… You're a billionaire?" She asked in a quiet tone of voice.

The goblin grinned finally showing the pair his pointed teeth, when Harry started to pale as well. "I've been efficient to say the least. Since I get fifteen percent of what I make Lord Potter here."

"So I get." Harry flipped to the appropriate page. "Three hundred thousand a month? That's thirty thousand for you?" The goblin couldn't help but to laugh.

Making the pair shake out of shock as it was an unsettling laugh. "That's weekly Lord Potter."

With this new information they both paled looking at each other. "I knew you were rich but not that bloody fucking rich." Hermione exclaimed quietly.

"Language Hermione." Harry couldn't resist saying even in his shocked state of being. "But I didn't even know. I thought I only had my inheritance vault."

After a long bout of silence, the goblin letting the pair get out of their shock he coughed into his hand. "Now to conclude this meeting. You Lord potter have complete control of your vaults," He said handing him three keys looped together by a leather cord. "And finally as of your parents will a port key was made to the Potter manor. The instruction to follow it is listed in this sealed letter."

"My parents left a will?" Harry exclaimed this time more loudly.

The goblin sighed out loudly. "I need to stop being surprised by what you don't know about your own family, Lord Potter." The goblin pulled out a document from one of the draws of his desk. "Yes, the witness of your parents will was Albus Dumbledore. He is also your Magical Guardian. He was the one that was supposed to tell you and inform you about the will. We can set up an appointment for you to read the will."

"That old goat, really was using you in every way possible Harry." Hermione said beside the young wizard as she moved to stand up shaking off her writing hand. A solid two feet of parchment was filled out on the desk in front of the two.

Harry sighed, and stood up following Hermione's lead. "Yeah he has." Harry turned to look at the goblin who was still sitting behind his desk. "I will be sending an owl to you, to make that appointment. Thank you for your hard work." Harry said to the goblin, he was about to turn to leave but then an idea popped into his head and he stopped in his tracks.

"Sharphook? Would it be possible to buy a book on how to speak goblin? And a book to learn about your culture?" Harry asked with confidence. This even surprised Hermione who is the one to think about these things first.

The goblin who was sitting across from them started to smile showing his teeth to the pair which was unnerving to Hermione. As they were many more than a human and all of them are small and sharp. Though Harry didn't show any response to the showing of the goblins teeth.

"That will be a quite a bit of galleons Lord Potter. We tend to keep Goblin knowledge limited."

"That is quiet fine. I have it on good authority that I can cover the funds quickly." Harry said smirking slightly.

"Fair enough. The books will be delivered by owl I'll have it taken out of your vault directly lord Potter." Sharphook said liking the young lord more and more now. "Will there be anything more Lord Potter?" Sharphook asked more out of formality not expecting him to ask for anything else.

"Actually yes. Is there somehow to take money out of my vault without actually taking it out. To make shopping easier. And i'd like a magical coppie of the ledge, so when I learn some things about finances I can see if I can apply it." Harry said Happily.

Sharphook opened up a lower draw on his desk pulling out a medium sized leather pouch. "This is directly connected to your main vault and will only respond to a Potter ring. Think of How much money you want or need and the pouch will fill up with that much coins." He tossed the pouch to Harry, who catches it effortlessly As for the other I will get it done and send it to you with the other books."

"Thank you for your hard work Sharphook." Harry said again, before he motioned for Hermione to start heading out.

The pair headed out in silence followed by the two guards who were further away than the first time. Hermione could tell that Harry was brooding again. But there was just so much new information to just pick one.

Hermione jabed her elbow straight into his side not trying to hold back. Harry was quick to come out of his little bubble a hand on the spot where Hermione jabed him and was about to

Say something, but then stopped when he looked up at her worried expression, and her hand that was reaching for him to hold.

"Cheer up Harrison." She said smirking. "Where going to get you some clothes that fit you."

Harry looked at her still rubbing at where she jabbed him. But couldn't say no, so he grabbed her hand. "Lets." Harry says as the young pair walks through the tunnels hand and hand.


	4. Chapter 4

GOOD MORNING! So last chapter I got a few… worries, about there being a shopping chapter. Let me tell you now. HELL NO. I don't know how to do shopping chapters. I tried, put a twist in it, but I just kept getting stuck. So I just said screw it and did it this way. Though that means that my little twist wont come up at all. But only I am sad about that. Now I kind of went all over the place here, i'm sorry. If you have any questions please let me know. I hope you enjoy. Also the next chapter is going by slowly, expect it in two weeks instead of next week. I will still try to get it to you amazing people in a week though.

LuckyMadHatter

The young pair left the bank hand and hand together both instantly in a better mood as the atmosphere of the Allie started to affect them both. Both Harry and Hermione didn't ask the other where they wanted to go, because they both could hear each other's stomach growl as they left the bank. They were heading straight to the Leaky Cauldron. Not being slowed down by the crowd around them as they were both really good at moving through them.

Finally they got to the leaky Cauldron which at the moment was extremely busy as it was high noon. They both walked up to the barkeeper Tom, who was moving around giving people their drinks and food. Harry was the one who spoke up to get his attention. "Got any private rooms in the back Tom?" Harry called out to the man who finally paid the two young ones attention.

"Where your Parents kids? I don't like dealing with minors." Tom said to the Pair, Hermione wasn't surprised by his tone but Harry was as he only had a few dealings with Tom and all of them were pleasant.

"They are dead Tom, But don't worry if it's money you are worried about I will be able to pay." Harry said to the older man.

Tom didn't show any emotion or surprise by the bluntness of Harry. He only sighed most liking cursing himself. "Can you give me ten minutes? A party has finished eating and should be wrapping up their discussion if you wait by the bar i'll be able to show you in when they leave."

That was acceptable to both parties so they waited there as Tom kept on doing his job. Moving up and down the bar as food floated out of the kitchen and onto tables.

But about three minutes later a small platinum blond witch came running out of one of the private rooms crying. Beside Harry, Hermione tensed up almost as if she was about to jump up and run to the girl. She actually did jump up as the girl went straight passed them, and out into the alley.

"Was that Daphne Greengrass?" Harry asked Hermione as he thought he recognized the younger witch.

"Yes." Hermione said curtly. "I know what day it is now though. It's August 20th, Almost a year before we start classes at Hogwarts."

"How do you know that?" Harry looked around trying to spot a daily prophet or some other way to determine what day it is.

"I'll explain it latter." Hermione said as she sat back down as three people more people exited the room three minutes latter.

Two of them Harry did know. Malfoy senior strode out first his cane in hand a small smirk on his face as if he just won something but didn't want to show it off. Malfoy Junior came after him a grin from ear to ear as he hid it less. Harry admitted that he was dense but he could still put one and one together and knew that something bad just happened in the room. Finally the last man walked out slumped shoulders and a sad look in his eyes as he followed the two blond prats out.

Right before they left the cauldron Malfoy senior stopped and turned towards the other man. Luckily close enough for Harry and Hermione to hear them. "You strike a hard deal, but i'm glad we made an agreement, Lord Greengrass." Lucious said to the man his hand extended to shake Lord Greengrass's hand.

From what Harry could see Lord greengrass didn't agree but his hand slowly came up and was grasped by Lucius Malfoy. The shake was short as Lucius and Draco both quickly left after the pleasantries.

Lord Greengrass didn't leave as he came to the bar where what looked like a bottle of fire whisky was already waiting for him, and two glasses appeared. Tom stopped his other duties and stood their pouring the glass full for Daphne's father and just a small portion for himself. "You'll figure something out Ethan." Tom said to the man as he downed his small portion. Leaving the man there to drink his own full cup of whisky.

Tom then moved over to the pair and waved at them to follow him. They did and they were lead to the room where daphne and the rest came from.

"Do you have a specialty Tom?" Harry asked the older wizard as they opened the door to a small booth that wraps around a table, surrounded with walls making it private as can be.

"Yeah, today is chicken breast over some pasta topped with cheese." Tom said to the pair.

"I'll have that with some water please." Harry said as he slid onto the booth.

"I'll have the same as well." Hermione said as she slid into the booth beside him smirking. As she noticed the dumbfounded look on Harry's face.

Tom did a double take on the two, finally deciding that they were both too young to know what to do alone, so he only grunted and left. The door closing behind him.

Hermione moved even closer to Harry who only laid back not really moving away or anything from the new sensation that is Hermione.

Hermione rested her head onto Harry's small shoulder and just closed her eyes. "You may have not notice with just how dense you can be. But Daphne and myself are… or would be? Maybe was. Either way, we were close. She's the one I went to when Ronald was being a jackass." Hermione said her eyes remaining closed.

"Language." Harry said quietly but not saying anything else feeling like Hermione has more to say.

"Bite me." hermione shot back smiling at how much she has rubbed off on Harry.

"Later when I have the energy." Is all that Harry said.

After a minute of silence Harry took it that Hermione didn't know how to continue. "So I take it you know what that meeting was about?"

"Yeah, it was a marriage contract for Daphne. When it was explained to me, it was more of a, concubine contract than anything. Malfoy had the upper hand with her father as their Family needed the money, and Malfoys needed a heir for the Black family. But Lord greengrass through his experience was able to make sure that Daphne wouldn't be able to be… Called for use till both she and Draco were seventeen years old. As well as a cancelation clause saying if they gave the money back." By this time in the explanation two plates of chicken parm. Popped up on the table but neither of them moved to eat.

"But that wasn't as good as he thought it was. During school and social events outside of it, Daphne was bullied, harassed. Down in the snake pit, she was labeled a whore, and lots of guys were trying to befriend Draco to get a piece of the action. But luckily enough Draco couldn't do anything until they were old enough."

"But everything changed during the third year." Harry said quietly, able to put some pieces together.

"Yeah. Even though Sirius was never proven not guilty for a couple of years he was still head of his house. Draco lost his claim on the black family vaults and the title of next and coming head of black."

"But then Sirius died a few years after so the worry came back?" Harry asked.

"The worry did come back, but more of the unknown factors. After Sirius died Lucius Malfoy tried to get the title back for his son but she was never able to find out as Lucius got the appeal sealed off. But her father never said anything more to her." At the end of her explanation she finally sat up and started to eat at her pasta. Even though the atmosphere is somber both were pretty starved, so Harry started to eat with her. Both not saying much as they do.

Mainly because Harry was thinking over a lot of what was said. Half way through his pasta Harry put down his utensils. "Do you want me to help your friend?" Harry asked.

He had to wait for Hermione to finish the bite she just started. "I do Harry, but I can't ask you to do that."

"But you forget. We're engaged, If you really want something. I'll try to get it for you." Harry said holding up his ringed finger toward Hermione.

To Harry's delight Hermione's face started to turn a light red as she blushed. "That's only to the goblin nation." Hermione said quietly not looking at Harry.

"Yeah, but it has a nice ring to it." Harry said still smiling at Hermione.

"I thought you didn't notice that part, as well though."

"I may be dense Hermione, but I'm not that dense."

"Well you've become a good actor." She said back finally coming out of her shock.

"We will have to be good actors, We can't let anyone know this is our second time until we have to, and even then I don't think we should." Harry said trying to be serious but was muffled as he was eating.

"But that also means that you can be even smarter than last time. You had a talent for transfiguration Harry. Not to mention your talent for defense against the dark arts."

"Fine… But you'll have to let me help you with Daphne. Besides it will be weird not having a trio around. So Daphne can easily fill in." Harry said back.

"Fine, but I want to hear your plan before you do anything. Your plans lack finesse more times than not." Hermione shot back.

"True." Harry leaned back to think about the deal he could strike. "Fine, I'll be smarter with your help, and I'll help Daphne to the best of my ability."

"Just don't go falling in love with her." Hermione said jokingly as she continued to finish off her plate.

"I'll try my best." Harry said blushing and quietly like embarrassed that she might have seen through his idea already. "There was a girl in my third year that I never went after. I think it's time to change that." Harry said back seriously as he continue to eat.

Hermione wasn't too shocked to hear that but was more pleased than anything. "I hope you do."

They finished eating within the next fifteen minutes not talking about anything important. When they left Harry went up to Tom who was less busy when they first came in. "Did you two enjoy the meal?"

"Yes we did, thank you. How much do I owe you?" Harry asked.

"Four Galleons and we can call it good." Tom said smiling down at the young wizard. Harry gave him five and turned to leave with Hermione. But before they could leave Tom started to talk again. "Make sure to come again when you two are on a date. I'll make you a better meal Harry."

"Alright I appreciate that. We will definitely come again." Harry said as he looped his arm around Hermione's arm and they started their way back towards the alley. "Lets get me out of these clothes." Harry said happily.

Hermione couldn't help but to giggle at that. But as they left a shiver went down her spin as she tossed a look back at the bar where Tom was standing. "When did you say your name?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked out of the cauldron.

To Harry's surprise Hermione didn't lead him to Madams Malkin's shop. But he didn't complain or say anything as Hermione led him through the busy alley way. Finally when Hermione turned off onto a side alley Harry finally spoke up. "Where are we going Hermione? I've never been over here before."

Hermione started to laugh as the crowd started to thin out quickly. "That's not a surprise Harry, this alley will lead to the clothing alley, and further back a lot of potion ingredient shops and book shops."

"It's not my fault I couldn't really explore the area. I was told where to go by Hagrid, shown around by the weasley's and what not. Unlike you I couldn't go out exploring with my family."

Hermione really didn't know what to say right away, so instead she just tightened her hold on his hand and kept on walking ahead. Finally when they were further down the street with no one around. Hermione stopped, stopping Harry with her and turned towards him."It's fine, some day we will make a family and you can explore anywhere you want to. But you'll have to take me with you. Because you are not alone anymore."

Harry started to blush hard. "When did you get so bold?" Harry asked finding it difficult to keep looking Hermione in the eyes but kept looking.

"Since I died and found out I have a second chance. Besides it's exciting. We can get to change so many things. Like for instance, our third year." All the while Hermione was inching closer and closer to Harry.

Even though Harry was enjoying the feeling of Hermione so close to him he did notice that they were making the little amount of people here to look at them a few of them even stopped to stare. "Where causing a scene Hermione." Harry said in a quiet tone, he was finally able to look down toward their feet.

Hermione sighed, "Now I understand why Ginny had to make the first move." Hermione said quietly so he was the only one that could hear her. She moved in and kissed his cheek before pulling away.

"Years of conditioning being quiet and in the back." Harry said as they started to move again. The other witches and wizards around them going back to there own business.

"Let's be loud together." Hermione said sternly but as Harry looked over at her she was grinning showing off her big white teeth.

Harry couldn't help but to smile as he started to follow her again.

Harry plopped down at a small table for two, with a groan. Hermione sat down across from him, rolling her eyes at his antics. An older man in a waiter robe approached the two. "Evning young ones, what would you like from Florean Fortescue today?" He asked in a kind voice.

"One large sundae to share please." Hermione looked up at the man and smiled being polite. The old man, nodded and left the two alone. "So what are you thinking of doing now?" Hermione asked looking at the tired out boy across from her.

"Well I got this sealed letter. Sharphook said it's a port key." Harry said looking down at it sadly.

"We should go, but if you don't." Hermione said to Harry quietly but got interrupted by him.

"No, It's my home, my father grew up there Sirius did as well. And so many other Potters. You heard sharphook. Records of it go as far back as the Romans." Harry took a deep breath in. "It's my birthright, i'm going and I want you to come as well."

Hermione smiled at him. "Maybe I was wrong, you are bold every once and awhile." She said while a sundae floated over to them, cold air still coming off of it. Hermione took one of the three cherries and ate it without waiting. Sticking her tongue out at Harry.

This cheered Harry up enough to laugh at it. "I will go with you Harry." Hermione says after she swallows the cherry. "Also, I feel like a house like that will have a Giant library."

At that Hermione started to dig into the sundae, Harry couldn't help but to chuckle at her and join in enjoying the sundae with her.

Like Hermione asked for the sundae was large and two the pair longer than they would have liked to eat it as the time was now pressing on to three o'clock. Harry pulled out the sealed envelope looking at it like he was still contemplating not opening it. With a glance up at Hermione who was looking at him with a smile, he ripped it open. Revealing muggle paper inside.

He pulled it out carefully like it might turn to dust if he wasn't careful. He felt Hermione to his side, he glanced over and noticed that she pulled her chair over to him and pressed up to him her hand on his shoulder.

_**To our beautiful baby boy.**_

_**We hope we are reading this with you in the living room, laughing at our paranoia. But we couldn't take the chance that it would go our way. Your father and I turned out to be a match both in love and in combat. We have done too much damage to the dark lord, to not worry about a counter attack. We won't go into too much details as that is what our wills are for. **_

There was a break in the writing and a change in handwriting.

_**If i'm not with you son, read my will to learn how to do even more damage!**_

_**Now onto why this letter is being written. It is an active port key, just keep a hold of it and say the following words out loud. "Mummy and Daddy loves you." **_

And with that the letter ends.

"You're parents would have been amazing to have met Harry." Hermione says quietly into his ear as he assumes she has been reading the letter too.

With a few deep breaths and closed eyes Harry nodded. "Grab a hold." He says quietly not wanting to talk.

Hermione did as she was told, still holding onto Harry with her other hand.

"Mummy and Daddy loves you." Harry said quietly trying to hold back the tears. And around them the world started to spin as they got sucked into the port key.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all i'm sorry. It took so much longer than I expected. And It will hopefully speed up from here. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to give you guys something to read and just split it in two chapters. Making this pre hogwarts section even longer. Also I realized I messed up the dates. It was my intention to let Hermione tell us when the date they came to was, so please follow that date, I have already changed that. Also please tell me what is good and what is bad. I want to make my first fanfiction enjoyable to you people. More drama and more Harmony to come. (Hopefully, my first time if I didn't mention that.)

The world around them swirled in and out a few times. Finally it slowed down as they came down in front of an old manor with a mix of different styles. Right up front it looked like an old english manor yet the pillars were made out of stone and not wood. Different sections were made of different woods, some had stone bottoms, other bricks, and other cement. It was a complete disaster in a design aspect.

"Well, it… has character." Hermione said quietly not sure how to react to the old large building in front of the two. The sound of waves crashing onto the shore could be heard from the front steps but the noise was coming from behind the house.

Harry turned around wanting to see what was behind them. As he did he gasped, causing Hermione beside him to turn around as well. Her jaw hanging low. For a few Kilometers to see where a giant garden, lined with walls of thirty meter and taller trees on the perimeter. From what could be seen at the door, there were fountains and a maze of hedges, Flowers as tall as a man, trees with fruits and flowers on them. Sculptures strewn throughout, some as tall as the trees, some as long as double decker bus.

"That will take… a year to explore." Hermione said to Harry in an awestruck voice.

"That looks more impressive than the house." Harry said back in an even awestruck voice.

"I really want to see what the library looks like now." Hermione said taking a glance back at the house.

"If this really is my house," Harry says turning to look at the disappointing but big manor. "I'm going to remodel it."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as she moved her arm around Harry's looping them together again. "Come one, lets see the inside before I got to get back home." she said pulling on Harry toward the front door.

As soon as Harry put a hand on the doorknob it started to swing open for them. What greeted them was an entrance hall with red carpet that went on for twenty meters or more. At the end split off in what looked liked three ways, a grand stairwell, left or right through identical doors. Along the walls were paintings of middle age men and women, from where they stood Harry could only see six paintings clearly of five men and one woman from the age of twenty to forty. And finally five meters in front of the two young pair were three house elves. The two elves on the ends were dressed in red suits while the middle one was in a red dress.

The one on the left stepped forward. "Lord, and Lady Potter. We, Meany, Betsy, and Willy. Welcomes you homes." Who they assumed was Meany said.

At this they also stood there surprised. Harry and Hermione unmoved mouths opened not expecting anyone to be here except old paintings, books, and cobwebs.

"It has been eleven years since Olds Lords and Ladys Potter left home. We are happy that we have not beens forgotten about after all these years." Meany said continuing on. Not realizing the shock in the two in front of them.

It was Hermione that came out of the shock that Harry's family has house elves first. "No, of course you haven't been forgotten about." Hermione said lying to the three house elves in front of them.

Harry came out of his shock, over the fact that he now will have to deal with three more house elves. "Yeah, you haven't been forgotten there were just some problems getting back home." Harry said, partially lying to them as he flashes them his ring. All three elves bowed down deeply at this. "This is our first time here, obviously. Do you think one of you three can give us a tour of my house?" Harry asked trying his best to do an assertive tone, but his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

Meany looked up at the two of them. "It would be my honor Lords and Lady Potter. Should, we's start at the bottom or tops of the mansion?" Meany said looking at the two infront of them.

"Well why don't you explain the lay out first so we know what we are getting into. I'm running out of time." Hermione said, nervously looking at a clock behind the elves.

"Sertantly." Meany said while the other two elves popped out of sight. "The mansion itself is very big, having two kitchen meant for balls and party with, one kitchen meant for personal use. All three can be found on the main floor. The rest of the main floor includes restrooms, library at the center of the building, four dining rooms all different sizes, two ballrooms, multiple hallways and closets. Going up stairs we have over fourteen guests room, one lords room, eight main bedrooms for children or other family members. Also a library. Going downstairs to the basement we have a potions lab, combat arena, library, roman bath house, exercise room, infirmary, and finally the ward room." Meany said in a rehearsed way, and without any elvish accent. Meany took a deep breath of and as he continues. "Outside the mansion we have a Quidditch pitch, wolf house, dog house, stables, green house, and various gardens and hedge mazes." Meany finished off saying his face looking flushed as if he didn't breath enough.

"I really hate rich people." Harry said lightly. Just groaning at the absurd amount of rooms the mansion has.

"Three libraries?!" Hermione practically squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Yes, buts it's really just ones Lady Potter." Meany said his accent back again. "They are all connected inside the rooms. Would yous like me to show you it first?"

"No."

"Yes."

Hermione and Harry both said together. The elf in front of them looked conflicted not sure who to listen to. His right arm starting to twitch as it has been a very long time since something like this has happened.

"We both know that if you see the library you wouldn't want to leave. And then your parents would be more strict with you." Harry said turning on Hermione laying down a logical excuse.

"But it's the library. That goes back at least two thousands years." Hermione said almost whining as the library was about to be plucked from her grasp.

"No, you can come anytime you want. Hell you can come when you are supposed to be sleeping for all I care. But you need to get back to your parents when you have too." Harry said sternly not moving on this as Hermione started to pout at him.

"But Harry." Hermione whined.

At the mention of his name in that tone, a shiver went down Harry's spine. "No." Harry said a blush on his face as he started to get a hard on. "We will take a tour of the place except the library. When you next come back we'll both go into the library together. So it will be our first time there. Will that make you happy?" Harry asked flustered.

"No… But it will have to do." Hermione said still pouting, her shoulders slumped and eyes down.

Harry grabbed her hand and looked toward Meany. "Let's start with the upstairs and move down, and move around the library please." Harry said to Meany.

"Certainly." Meany said and gave a deep bow to the two, then turned around and started to walk down the hallway. As they did to Harry and Hermione's surprise, the portraits on either side of them started to great them two at a time. "Lord, and Lady Potter." They all said while giving them both a nod and then went back to a stoic pose.

Meany gave no mind to them. But Hermione's curiosity couldn't be suppressed by her depression. "Who are these people Meany?" Hermione perked up, as they reached the staircase.

"Thesey peoples are previous Lords and Ladys Potter. Lady Potter." Meany said without looking back. Harry looked back at the portraits, realizing they have only themselves to converse with for the past ten years, maybe more.

In the same moment that the portraits left his view he realized two things. That those were a lot of untapped sources of knowledge and that his father and mother should be down there.

Almost as if reading his thoughts Meany spoke up again. "Though Lord Charles requested to be in the Lord's studys, and Lordsy James." Meany coughed into his hand. "And Ladys Lilly should both be in one of the vaults with the angry short ones."

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at that as they go to the top of the stairs. In either direction are doors, but right in front of them is a set of dark red double doors. "Because of a defense ward the actual locations of the rooms moves. But the doors are always the same. The closest to the stairs are the guest bedrooms, on each of the corners are parlors where guests coulds chat." Meany continued.

He lead them down the right hallway, this time there were actual paintings on the wall not of any lords or ladies just of landscapes that range from planes of the midwest, mountain ranges and rivers. Some of skylines of old London, older Rome, and New York. Finally after they turned the corner to the left. And walked down the entire hallway. Just to take another left. And about half way down was now two sets of double doors. One on the left that Harry assumed was the library, and the one on the right was the Master bedroom.

Meany snapped his fingers, making the doors on the right swing open up with a slight whine from the hinges. Revealing a dark wood four poster double large king sized bed it seemed to curtains to the bed where the same gryffindor red as the curtains to the windows that are behind the bed itself covering the window up and blocking out all sunlight from the outside. The walls were bare except for bookshelves that housed no books, two nightstands on either side of the bed. And two doors one on each side of the room.

Both Hermione and Harry strood into the middle of the room looking around the room. "I hate rich people." Harry said as he looks at the bed. "I don't even think this is a normal sized bed." He said as he tries to measure out the meters in his head.

"There's so much room for books, it could be a library." Hermione said but then her eyes landed on the bed. "With a big bed in it." She added. And like a child she ran forward and jump through the curtains onto the bed. Landed with a big umph, and giggles.

Harry couldn't help but to laugh as well. But he turned toward Meany. "Why are there so many bookshelves if the library is right across the hall?" He asked skeptically counting 4 tall bookshelves and 6 medium ones.

"The Potters has always been re… Re-sear-ching." Meany said struggling on the word, saying it slowly.

At this Hermione's head popped out from the curtains still hiding her body, a smile across her face. "Wait, so Harry's ancestors were researchers? I wonder why you never got the smart jenes." Hermione said poking fun at Harry.

"Hey I'm plenty smart. It's just hard to sit around reading all day. I'd much rather be doing something." Harry said trying to defend himself.

Hermione just stuck out her tongue at Harry as she finally came off the giant bed. "So this is the closet?" Hermione asked as she moved for the door on the right. Opening it without hesitation. Though instead of a closet a white tiled bathroom came into view of the three.

"The Master Bathroom." Meany spoke up from behind the two.

Though he was ignored as they both moved into it, to find a modern shower in one corner and beside it a bathtub that more resembled a hot tub, right next to it. Which could easily fit four if ever wanted. And out of view of those in it's own little nook was a toilet, finally right next to the door is the double sink countertop, which is wider than normal where two people could easily do there morning and nightly rituals.

"You know, I thought I was going to be living in a studio, or a place like Godric Hollows. But I can get used to a place like this." Harry said quietly to Hermione.

"You're telling me. This is definitely a lot better than the tent, and the Burrow " Hermione said her eyes on the Bathtub.

"So then this is the Closet?" Harry said leaving the bathroom, and moved to the other door. And opened it up with confidence. As the two expected it was a walk in closet.

Roughly five meters by five meters, on either side are bars going across with hangers on them. But no clothes are hanging on them. On either side are low, and long dressers. And the wall in front of them was entirely made of a mirror, like the room of requirements. And in the middle of it all was a slim pole from ceiling to the carpeted floor.

Hermione surged past him, and into the middle of the room. Because of the pole she grabbed onto it and swung around it to emphasise how big the closet is to her.

Harry couldn't help but to blush as he watched her. "Um… Mione." Harry called out smiling slightly.

"Yeah, this walk in closet is amazing!" She said back as she was leaning away from the pole, while using the pole as support to not fall down.

"I'm pretty sure that's a stripper pole." Harry said grinning at her.

Hermione looked at the pole that she was holding onto in disbelief. "No." She said as she stood up straight and moved next to Harry. "It can't be." But after a minute of Harry suppressing his laughter and her looking at the pole. A blush took over Hermione's entire face. "Your parents are kinky." And just stood there beside Harry trying to control her blush, but Harry started to laugh louder making it hard to control.

"Come on, you don't have to stop on my account. You can keep practicing, you looked like you were having fun." Harry told Hermione after controlling his laughter.

"Oh you prat!" Hermione said punching Harry's shoulder lightly her blush still covering her face. "I've never touched one before."

"Well then now you can have something else to study."

"Yeah, right after you use it too." Hermione shot back at him

"If it's for you I think I can try it." Harry said grinning at her. Loving this conversation.

At that Hermione scoffed at him. "If you get on that thing and dance for me, I'll do whatever you want." Hermione said, finally getting her embarrassment under control, but her blush was still present.

"I'm sorrys Lord, Lady Potters. Buts we are running out of time." Meany said interrupting the flirting pair.

"Another time then." Harry told Hermione smiling, as he grabbed her hand.

"Definitely" Hermione said, winking at Harry as they turned to go back toward the bedroom.

"The onlys other im-portant room on this floor is the Lord's studys." Meany said guiding the two back out of the hall. He Moved them to the next door down, same side as the master bedroom. With another snap the door was opened.

Unlike the master bedroom this actually had things inside the room other than furniture. Right in front of the three were a big, wooden desk with stacks of paper on it, two chairs in front of the desk and one behind the desk. Behind the desk interily was a window, and under it were filing cabinets which the two thought can only be filled with documents. To the right of the room was a fire place, most likely for the flo network. And on the left was a portrait of an older man, that looked like Harry if he was seventy years old with grey hair, and had a thick mustache.

Though when they walked in he was talking to one of the house elves, Betsy who was popping throughout the office getting documents and organizing things at the same time. "Hurry Betsy, they are almost upon us."

By the second documents were added to the piles on the desk and at the same time some were taken away. Though Meany was the first to step forward.

He coughed into his hand to get the attention of the two in the room. "Greaty master Charles. I present Lordsy and Lady Potter." The elf said in an excited tone of voice, his careful way of speech was gone. He moved to stand below the portrait and looked at the young pair.

"Merlin's beard! You look just like James and Lily." Charles from the portrait said, finally turning his attention to the newly arrived.

Harry was looking at the portrait not sure what to say, but then he felt Hermione squeezed his hand in encouragement. "Thank you…. Grandfather? " He said questioning what to call him. "We, at least I get that a lot."

"Ah! Good if that's the case you were raised by wizards." Charles said happily, the portrait lightened up. "No one returned to the mansion and after my son and daughter died, the paper never mentioned anything about you. Almost as if you disappeared from wizarding society." Charles said to them.

Harry pulled Hermione into the middle of the room wanting her beside him while talking to his grandfather. They were now straight infront of the portrait. "I was with my Aunt, and Uncle."

This made the portrait freeze. "What!" the portrait yelled. "You were never supposed to go near those… Those vile creatures! It was in the will, everyone who needed to know knew! Black, Lupin, Dumbledor!" Charles finally stopped yelling but started to pace, moving in and out of the frame.

"I intend to make Dumbledor pay, but for now I must cut our conversation short. There is a lot for me to learn but right now, I need to see my new home. And then rest. Meany if you wish to stay with my grandfather I can call on Willy to guide us around." Harry said back which got Charles to stop pacing and look at them.

"But I got all of this prepared. We have a lot to talk about, and a lot for you to learn." Charles started to protest.

"Later or tomorrow we can start. Either way, I have a guest that needs attending." Harry said holding up Hermione's hand. The head of house ring glinting as he does it, catching the portraits attention.

It looked like Charles wanted to protest but even dead he couldn't resist the head of house. "Certainly Lord Potter." Charles said sitting down.

"Good, now I'll see you later. Meany?" Harry called out looking at the house elf now.

"I will finish the tour." The elf said, looking down at his feet in a sad way.

"You can come back after we are finished, I won't stop you." Harry said as he and Hermione turned to leave.

Hermione not sure if she should say anything or not just followed Harry's lead. Kind of liking how assertive he is being.

Meany lead the pair around the rest of the top floor and the middle floor with out any more delays or exciting meetings.

When they stepped into the basement the air was colder and the walls and floor were granet not like the rest of the house at all. The walls were lined with torches with no art to be seen.

"The next room, is the potions lab. It was renovated just recently by Lily Potter, with the instructions of one Severus Snape. It was done in house with no help from the goblins or outside contractor." Meany said, as they got to a door on the right. Unlike upstairs this door is made of mettle and is a sliding door that moves to the left.

Hermione was the one that pushed it open, it stopped with a shudder. What sight that greeted them was, Willy moving between four cauldrons each with a different color of smoke coming from the.

"Masters." Willy said in a monotone voice without looking back as he continued to work on the cauldrons, testing them to make sure they are still right.

"There are no Masters here Willy. Just your lord and lady." Hermione spoke up to the back of the elf, being nice to the small creature.

The elf only grumbled still not turning back toward them. "Reminds me of Kreature." Harry said lightly pulling Hermione back a little bit and pulling the door close.

"Willy is originally Doggie's elf. But accepted by the Potters magic, when they came to live here with us." Meany said, while leading them further along the hallway.

"And Doggy is?" Hermione asked having an idea who it is but didn't want to just say it.

"Serious Black. Though Lords Jamesy said we can call him whatever we want." Meany said smiling.

"It is appropriate." Harry chidded in smiling at the mention of his godfather.

"Though in return, they started to call me Meany." Meany continued on, not sad at the nickname. He turned around and looked up at the two. He lifted his hand to their right, "The bath house." then to their left, "The arena, exercise room, and infirmary."

The pair looked at each other having a silent conversation through their eyes. "The arena." They said together.

Meany nodded and headed down that way, with the two in tow. "At first it was just a dueling area, but as more and more Potters kept getting in fighties. They mo-die-fied the roomy to fit whats they needed." Meany said again going slowly on one word as they approached another sliding metal door.

This time it was Harry who slid it open, Though what greeted them was another wall with another metal sliding door, ten meters in front of them. To the left were cots, about twenty spread out evenly on one side of the wall, with cabinets on the other side of them most likely filled with potions, and other medical supplies.

To the right were muggle exercise equipment, free weights, stretching machines, weight lifting machines, and punching bags.

But Meany went straight for the door snapping his fingers for the door to slide open. Inside was nothing but a poorly lit room the size of a freight warehouse. "This is the arena." With another snap of his fingers the door closed and he indicated a circle to the right of the door. "This is a rune circle. The inner mosty ones are areas to choose from," He motioned to six symboles. A house, castle, an alleyway, a P, trees, and they ministry symbol. " The middle ones determines the what's it like…. Weatherly." Meany said not to confidently.

But as the two investigated it. There were symboles to indicated night, day, morning, and then some that looked like weather. But couldn't be sure until tried. And surrounding that were roman numerals going from one to one hundred.

"And finallys, the last circle is difficulty." Meany said, pushing his way between the two and the runes. He pushed the castle, day with no others, and the roman numeral for ten. And then snapped his fingers when all glowed green.

This time when the doors opened they were looking into the entrance hall of hogwarts to the right was the doors to the great hall. And in front of them were stairs leading to the grand staircase.

"I love magic." Harry said looking inside not to sure what it was for entirely. But then two death eaters strolled out of the great hall toward the grand staircase. Not paying them any mind.

"Huh…" Hermione said still looking at the runes. "Theses are prisms, very complicated runes." She tried to press the castle rune again but it wouldn't budge.

"If the door is open or someone is inside you can't change anything." Meany said looking toward Hermione, but then snapped his finger closing the door in front of Harry. The runes stayed glowing green, but hermione pressed the castle again. It went in like a button but nothing changed.

Hermione pulled out her wand and started to caste a diagnostic charm on the runes, but was interrupted by Harry. "Mione, I don't think we have time to do that." He said as he stomach growled lightly.

She sighed heavily stopping the spell, and stood up. "You really know how to ruin a girls fun."

Harry couldn't help but grin at her little joke. "I like to think I can give a girl a lot of fun... I've read some books." He said quietly

"Oh!? You've read books on how to have fun with a girl?" Hermione asked in a sarcastic tone.

This causes Harry to blush deep red. "What? I can read." Harry said as he can feel the heat spread across his face and to his neck.

Hermione scoffed at this as she started to move to the door finally following Meany back the way they came. "I know you can read. I just shouldn't be surprised that you spend that ability, to read dirty books."

"They weren't all dirty. Besides you spent all that time in the library and you're telling me, you never read a dirty book." Harry asked moving beside her as they started down the corridor with Meany ahead of them, silently leading them.

"I have, but a lot less than you. I assume." Hermione shot back at him, controlling her emotions through what little occlumency she knows.

"I assume." Harry said mocking her in a know-it-all voice.

"Oh shove it. I can probably list off all the books you've read. And I'll tell you this, it's all on the Hogwarts reading list."

"Hey! I did a lot of reading for the quad wizard tournament." Harry shot back, as they passed the turn off to go upstairs. It was a short hallway to a thick red door.

Humidity was coming from the door, along with fumes of oil and flowers.

"So an extra five or so books. Probably four of them were defence against the dark arts books." Hermione said back. "And yet you still you used expelliarmus all the time."

"It's not my fault that the others are confusing." Harry argued back as he pushed the door open. As he did a blast of hot misting air rushes past them.

In the middle of the large room, was a large pool that reminded them of the prefect's bathroom. Around the rectangular pool/bath, was six columns supporting the ceiling.

"Runes are confusing, arithmancy is confusing, the reason why your parents and their parents are rich as hell are confusing. Other spells like bombarda, protego, petrificus totalus, and the list goes on." Hermione said to Harry taking a deep breath in through her nose.

"This is a place of healing, and relaxing." Meany spoke up still in front of them. "It is not meant for cleaning."

Hermione took a deep breath through her nose. "It smells nice in here though."

"That's all the herbys." Meany said happy to be in the conversation again.

"I think I may be allergic." Harry said beside them. His face paler now, even with the blush still present. "I'm… I'm getting weak." Harry said as the room started to spin, his knees starting to bend. He grabbed onto Hermione's arm but his grip was weak as his arms started to hurt.

Hermione was looking at Harry shocked, and a bit scared as he was visibly getting weaker. Without thinking she apparated out of the bathhouse up to the master bedroom.

Instantly colour returned to his face, and his grip on her arm got stronger. "Merlin fucking balls!" Harry exclaimed. "It felt like my body was moving, my bones and my skin…" Harry looked up at Hermione with worry in his eyes. "Didn't you feel anything?"

"No, my knight I didn't." She said quietly back to him as a small pop sounded behind them. But hermione only lead Harry to the bed, pushing him onto it.

Harry didn't resist getting pushed onto the bed as he felt sore from what ever happened to him. But he didn't let go of Hermione when he fell down.

She let out a yelp as she felt herself falling down with him. She landed on top of him, one of her knees between his legs, and the other on the other side of him. One of her arms against his chest as the other is beside his head.

"Harry. As much as I like this, I don't have time." She looked at him in the eyes, worry still present. "And you just almost passed out, in a bath house." She pushes herself off of him, standing up beside the bed. She turns toward Meany. "Get him some food and water. I got to get going."

Harry slowly sits up on the bed, grabbing Hermione's hand. "When can I see you again?"

She looks back at him smiling. "Tomorrow hopefully. We still got that library to check out."

"Oh? Only here for my books I see?" Harry said smiling up at her.

"Say that when you are older and i'll show you why I'm here." Hermione said smirking at they young man in front of her.

"Remind me that when I'm older then." Harry retorted back.

"You going to give me a hug goodbye, or are you just going to let me leave with nothing?" Hermione asked looking down still.

"I was planning on doing more but you stood up." Harry said grinning up at her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes scoffing at him. "If you didn't almost die I would be impressed." She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Harry.

Harry returned the hug but when she moved to pull away, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I didn't almost die, like i said it just felt like my body was moving." Harry said smiling slightly. As he noticed that she was blushing.

"Merlin's beard. I hate hormones. I'll see you later Harry." Hermione said looking away from him, as she stepped into the middle of the open space and apparated away. Leaving Harry on the bed alone with a house elf watching the entire thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Well this took a lot longer than I wanted it too. Again. But the conversations felt wrong so I started to change them, and that changed how things happened down the line. For the first half. I wanted to show you guys and gals how Harry will treat his family and then how he feels about people he sees as his family. As only Sirius and Hermione are the only ones alive, he treasures them above all else. So yes, this is how Harry treats his family. I hope you enjoy this chapter I really enjoyed writing it even though I wanted to scream and then cry at some points. I really hope I communicated the emotions right, If not please, please let me know. As you should know this is my first story, please tell me what is good, and what is bad and how I might be able to improve. Love LuckyMadHatter.

As soon as Hermione was gone from sight Harry fell back onto the bed with a loud groan. Harry shriveled up into a ball trying to put pressure on his body but the pain was still getting to him. "Meany!" Harry accidentally shouted, with so much pain at once it was getting to him. "I need something for pain." Harry said through gritted teeth this time keeping his voice down.

"I already hasy the potion." The elf said finally stepping toward his master. And levitated the potion from around his back toward Harry.

"What happened in there Meany?" Harry asked still through gritted teeth the potion untouched in his hands.

"I's don't know master Potter. I will talky to Willy and find out." Meany said to Harry.

With a grunt from Harry Meany popped out of the room to the basement.

With Harry alone he sat up again, taking a few deep breaths before he downed the potion in hand. It took about a minute for the potion to finally kick in.

Though he just sat there in silence as he ran through everything in his head. His grandfather wants to talk to him. His parents are in a vault, though he still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that his parents were living in Godric's hollow. When they had this.

He let out a sigh, and leaned backwards laying on his bed. Staying like that for a while.

Suddenly he sprang forward, getting off the bed. Moving toward the door to the hallway. Thinking about his family made him think of the one that is still alive. And the fact that he has no idea on how to help him. Since it was so close it was quick to burst open the door into the study, where files were still all over the desk in about six different piles. "Grandfather!" Harry barked out when the door opened.

"Still with no manners I see boy?" Charles responded as he sat puffing on a pipe.

Harry's anger flared as he used the pet name the Dursleys always used. "Call me that one more time and ill see how fire resistant that portrait is." Harry warned with an evil glint in his eyes.

The room stayed quiet as the two were just looking at each other like that. Charles still puffing on the pipe. Finally he was the one that backed off first. "Sorry Lord Potter. What can an old man like myself help with?" Charles asked irritation evident in his voice.

"Sirius Black. My godfather is locked in Azkaban." Harry said irritated but doesn't want to verbally fight with the old man.

"Yes, Meany read me the papers when it happened. I still don't know what to think of that man. I treated him like a son." The pipe in his mouth smokes from the bowel from not being smoked enough.

"He's innocent, and I need your help to free him." Harry said as he pulled out his wand and cast wingardium leviosa on the chair behind the desk, and put it in front of the portrait. He sat down as his knees started to ache.

Charles scoffed at the declaration of Sirius's innocence. "He was tried by the full wizengamot court. I assure you… Young man. That he is NOT innocent." Charles said stressing the word Not, as well as catching his mistake as he was about to call Harry boy again.

"There was never a Trial, and the wizengamot did not meet the minister at the time wanted to sweep it under the rug. Sirius wasn't even the secret keeper, so they didn't even investigate it." Harry argued but knowing he won't be able to get through without actual evidence. "Fine! I'm not asking anymore. As lord you will help me free Sirius Black, or at the very least show me a lawyer that is loyal to the Potter family." Harry Ordered, wanting his godfather freed. Last time he barely seen the man for six months total. But now he can fix it. He needs to make it right.

Harry took a deep breath steadying himself. "I can't tell you how, but I know on our families name that he is innocent." Harry said glaring at the portrait.

Charles taped the ashes out of the pipe and put more tobacco in it. With a snap of his fingers a spark ignited the tobacco. "You're worse than James at politics." Charles said simply. "I'll make you a deal Lord Potter. I'll help you to the full ability I can, and if it shows that he is indeed guilty. He will get pushed into the vail, and then you will become the Politician that this Family desperately needs." Charles laid out for Harry.

"And if you're wrong? What would I get in return?" Harry asked staring at the man in the portrait.

Charles kept on smoking his pipe staring back at Harry thinking of what he could give Harry of equal value. "A company, worth Millions." Charles said thinking the number would knock Harry on his ass.

"You obviously don't have access to our books anymore. I already have that. And then some." Harry retorted back trying his best not to smirk. But when he saw Charles's face twisted in anger he couldn't help it.

"Yes my father was right to trust the goblins. We are well set, yes the goblins probably take more then you would like. Honestly i'm thinking of giving them more." Harry continued to talk. "No, I want it all." Harry said full on smirking up at the portrait. "Not the money I don't know how to use it. I want full control. I want this house, I want all our family has, I want to know if our family has any magic that is secret. There is a war coming and I want everything." Harry said darkly looking up at the portrait that went from anger to fear.

"We are Potters!" Charles started to stumble over his words. "We-we are of the light. We don't make statements like that. Like we are some kind of dark lord." Charles continued to say.

"No, a dark lord wouldn't say anything like that. A lord Potter would say that to an old

man who is holding back information. With the Potter name I will save those who deserve to be saved. And save the ones that need saving. All else id much rather forget about them." Harry says up toward Charles still sitting down.

Charles smirked. "At least I know what you want now. It doesn't matter cause Black did it. He's from a dark family and we were wrong to trust him." Charles said to Harry darkly, showing politician side of him.

"I look forward to showing you that you are wrong." Harry said finishing that conversation. After a few minutes of silence, both just looking at the other. Charles finally spoke up.

"Pile of documents bottom middle." Charles instructed his emotions gone.

Harry silently got up from his chair and moved toward the desk looking through them. It was documents of which companies they owned, all of them overlapping with the names of the ones the bank told Harry. Two of them stood out to him as he looked through them. Armedea's and Zurphus's law firm. And Ted's Muggle and Magical legal assistance firm. He grabbed both folders and went to sit back down in front of the portrait.

Harry started to flipped through Armedea's and Zurphus's law firms folder. "What am I supposed to do with these?" Harry asked up at the portrait. Irritation still evident but Harry did his best to keep his emotions in check.

This made Charles chuckle. "Those are the law firms the family owns." Charles said making it clear that he might have a law firm or more of his own.

"My father picked these to finance?" Harry asked, not liking Charles even more, as he reminded him of Lucius Malfoy.

"One of them, Ted's Muggle and Magical legal assistance firm. If I remember the name right. "It was one of his cousins from the black families muggle born husband." Charles mentioned like it was the last thing he could care about.

"Yeah I met them. Good family. They care for each other a lot." Harry said reminding himself of the months up to the Battle of Hogwarts and learning of Tonk's father's death.

"Armedea's and Zurphus's have been a law firm since my grandfather. They will probably laugh when they hear your proposal of Sirius Black." Charles said poking at the young lord in front of him.

Harry had enough of the old man and it hasn't even been an hour. "I'll only need the Tonks." Harry said standing up and tosses the Armedea's and Zurphus's file back onto the desk. He turned to leave but stopped having a better idea. "Betty." He called out for the female house elf.

Within seconds a pop filled the room and the small female house elf was in front of Harry bowing to him. "Lord Master Potter called."

"Just Harry, please." Harry said groaning in his head as he'll have to change these three now instead of Dobby. "I would like you to move my grandfather to the entrance hall with the rest of the lord Potters." Harry said to the elf smirking.

Though as Betsy was nodding the portrait beside them erupted. "How dare you little brat! It was in my will that I rest in the Lord's study. How dare you disrespect your families wishes!" Charles continued to yell but Harry just ignored him as best he could and moved the chair back behind the desk.

Though when he moved behind the desk he noticed that Betsy didn't move to do what he asked. So he waited for Charles to stop, at the very least pause and it came as Charles started to talk about how this was his muggle born mothers fault and that he's a half blood.

"I'm glad you brought up family. As a family member that could do something where were you ten years ago?" Harry asks anger evident in his voice but his eyes were cold. "You flaunt your money in front of me like candy. But did you ever use that money even once to find out who I was with. You keep bringing up how Potters should be, yet you leave your own blood out in the cold. That is not the kind of family i'll create." Harry finished off. "Now Betsy. Take this dead Potter to where he belongs. If he bothers you about it or gets one of the others to bother you about it come to me immediately." Harry said

"Yes, Lord Master Harry." Betsy said bowing again. Charles started to yell again but with a pop they disappeared and Harry was left alone in silence. He sighed sitting down behind the desk, regretting his decision because now he has no idea why any of these documents are in front of him.

Regardless he opened Ted's file which went over the basics of how much of the company they owned but It appears that Harry father left everything about the firm to Ted. So on paper it was property of the Potters but in reality they had nothing of the firm except the fact that they owned the build.

Harry started to rummage through the desk finding quill ,ink, and a piece of parchment. And started with.

_**Dear Ted Tonks**_

_**I am lord Harry James Potter. I don't really know how to go about this but I need you and your firm's help. About a matter that I would like to keep private for now. Please send back a response for when and where would be a good place for a meeting. **_

_**Lord Potter.**_

Harry signed and reread the small note. Even back in his last life he never needed to send a formal letter and didn't know how he should do it. "Merline I need someone to teach me." Harry said regretting his decision about his grandfather for the second time in five minutes.

"Betsy." Harry called out and for the second time she popped into the room.

"Yes, Lord Master Harry." Betsy said bowing.

"It's just Harry, Betsy. Do you know where this address is?" Harry asked standing up and moving toward Betsy to show her the address in the folder.

"I knowsy the streets, Lord. I can find it quickly." Betsy said quietly.

"Please give this to Ted Tonks." Harry said as he handed her the letter.

"Where is your Sealy Lord Potter?" Betsy questioned as she looked over the letter.

"My What?" Harry asked not sure what she was talking about.

Harry could have sworn she sighed as she moved past him to his desk and pulled out a block of red wax and what looked like the end of a used cigar, from the bottom right draw. "Your Sealy." She said and laid down the letter and levitated a candle until it was in her hands. She then started to melt the wax onto the letter until about a quarter size puddle was on it. She set the candle down and pressed the cigar looking thing into it. When she pulled it away the Potter crest was pressed in the wax.

"Thank you Betsy." Harry said to the small creature.

She grinned widely showing off white teeth as she popped away to deliver the letter leaving Harry alone. Harry sat back down ignoring all the documents that are in front of him.

"I really need to know what to do." Harry said to himself quietly knowing he shouldn't have moved his grandfather. He started to rub the newly Lord ring. Until he felt cold metal rub against his hand as he did so.

Letting out a loud groan, for his own stupidity. As his attention turned to the small ring on his left hand that housed the resurrection stone on it. He hesitated as he remembered the story of how it ran the first brother to insanity.

He concentrated on his father and his father alone. "Son." Harry heard his father spoke up. He looked and found him standing beside him, smiling. "We figured something had happened as we were all standing together. But then people started to vanish." James said to his son referencing the forest before he met with Tom. "We were waiting for you but you never came." He continued.

"Yeah, though I guess it's a good thing, how i'm not dead and all." Harry said quietly. Not sure how this should go.

"Where is Lily?" James asked. "Lilly!" James called out wanting to be with his wife to share the fact that their son is still alive.

"Dad, she's not coming." This got James to stop and look at his son. "I need your help." Harry said avoiding the unasked question of why. "I couldn't stand Grandfather so I had him moved before he told me what all of this was." Harry said motioning at the documents.

James noticed that his son didn't say why but didn't want to press yet. "Why are you young?" He asked now noticing that his son isn't an adult anymore.

Harry, rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well you remember the forest right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Your mother, myself, lupin, Serirus, a few others and your girl was there. Then you and her went off leaving us waiting." James said.

"Well Voldemort tried to kill me, I played dead. He brought my body to the castle and then I ran into Hermione's killer and killed him. Then actually died to Voldemort." Harry did a run through of the events. "Then death brought Hermione and I back."

James put his hand on his head trying to remember but couldn't. "I don't remember any of that." James decided to wave it off, and let his wife think about it. Turning his attention toward all the documents his father laid out for his son. After about ten minutes of his father shifting the documents he looked back at his son. "How much do you know about business and finances?" James asked.

"I know we have a lot of businesses and a metric shit ton of finances." Harry said being a smart ass, making James chuckle.

"I did leave the Potter's bank in the best hands." James agreed with his son's statement. "Then have Betsy to move these four stacks back where she grabbed them. Betsy is still alive right?" James asked.

Harry nodded at his question. "She's out delivering a letter."

"Good, We told them we would be back in a year at most." James said remembering the time they moved out.

"Why did you guys leave anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well Dumbledore said it wasn't safe here." James said. "He said it's wards were just as strong."

"Something tells me he wanted the Prophecy to start in his lifetime." Harry added in shaking his head slowly.

To that James only shrugged. "Now onto the other piles." James said as he started to look through one of them just to stop. "Merlin's balls." James exclaimed.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"This pile is full of contracts. The top one is a marriage contract. Tell me, Frank and Alice only had a boy right?"

"Huh?" Harry asked before the names clicked. "Longbottom. Yeah, Neville is an only child." Harry confirmed.

"It seems my father signed a marriage contract with Frank's mother. But we only have males so we are good." James said.

"Good?" Harry exclaimed. "I'm the one that will have to tell Hermione." Harry said looking up to his transparent father, with worry in his eyes.

This only made James laugh. "You got a while to go just wait for the right time." Was all the advise James gave him, as he continued to skim through the folders and documents.

Near the bottom of the pile James stopped on a thin folder actually reading each word. He set it off to the side not saying anything about it. "I'd have the goblins look through this pile. It's a lot of legal gumbo that I can write up as business deals."

"That's a real good job, Legal gumbo?" Harry asked again regretting moving his grandfather. He'll have to find a way to move him back without backing down.

"Padfoot was better at this stuff than I was. I was better at talking." James said defending himself from his son's critique.

"The man that no one trusts because of his last name, who loves to drink and tries to hump everything he sees. Is better at business than you are?" Harry asked not sure he heard his father right.

"In his defense. He normally succeeds in humping everything." James said.

"I'm sending you back to mom." Harry said smiling at how joyful his dead father is.

"Actually." James said quickly. "Can you summon her here? We can disappear then. It's just. It was black before you summoned me with the stone." James added on, his joyful banter was gone at the mention of before.

"First before you leave, what is with the file?" Harry asked about the one that was pushed to the side.

"Your grandfather did something that is illegal now, but was legal when he signed it. A business deal with Lord Greengass." James said looking down. "You should have a goblin or a lawyer look it over. It's going to be hard to tell Hermione." James finished off. "Read it and call for me if you don't understand. Or just talk to the man who signed it." James said as he backed away from the desk leaving an entire stack of documents alone.

Harry wanted to push, make him understand but the fact that his father describe a place as black, and that his mother was still there. "I've been told a lot about you, shown about you from Severus's memories. But even less about her." Harry started to say. "What do I say to her?"

James wanted to say a lot of things to his son, but knew if he tried to push as a father it wouldn't work well. "Showing up is half the battle. Just go from there."

Harry nodded as he stood up grabbing the file as he did and moved toward the middle of the room. He stopped and focused on the idea of his mother. Unlike his father he didn't hear anything, so he looked back to where is father was, to be greeted with the sight of his mother and father holding hands looking at him. He shifted nervously as the three looked at each other.

Harry could understand now why the brother from the story took his own life. As he was filled with so many emotions, he didn't know what to do. An old part of him wanted to kill himself. Just to be with them forever, right now. He knew he had a long time to keep on talking to them like this. But the idea was there. What if he died and they can be a family again.

Though a loud and piercing bell echoed throughout the mansion. Harry's emotions got replaced with just dread. He wasn't sure why but it washed over him like a heartbeat. A small pop beside him indicated an elf apparition. Meany's voice spoke up, but Harry started to sprint at the first word. "Lady."

Harry was out in the hallway in the blink of an eye, he tripped at the first corner but continued to run while he was crawling to get back up. He regained his balance and he got to the stairwell as he heard muffled sobs. He started to go down the stairs two and three at a time, almost messing up more then once but kept his balance. He had seen her before he made it to the bottom. Halfway up the hallway of portraits was Hermione in a two piece pajamas.

A matching set of Pajama pants and shirt was just covered in rows and rows of books on shelves, a fitting design for the girl in front of him. Though as he got closer he didn't comment on it, he only slowed down enough to engulf the brunette in a hug. His arms wrapping around her, holding her close to him.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly, not sure what to do other than hold her.

"I can't take it." Hermione said her sobs reseeding as she started to calm down in Harry's arms. Harry stayed quiet not sure if he should push. "I was looking forward to it. My parents are safe and they remember me. But…" Hermione took a deep breath. "They see a little girl and treat me so. I tried to tell them. But they have no idea." Hermione continued on, pulling away a little to look into Harry's eyes.

Harry did what he does best and stays quiet. "I left last summer with the intention of never coming back as my parents can and will be used against me." Hermione said to Harry.

"I'm confused Mione, you want to protect them or you don't want to be treated like a kid?" Harry asks not understanding what she is getting at.

"No. I don't want to go back to school!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry's head cocked to the side not sure where this is coming from. "But you love Hogwarts, just as much as I do." Harry said confused now.

Hermione pulled away and started to pace back and forth in front of Harry. Confusing Harry even more. "No, not Hogwarts. School, school. With Muggles." Hermione said starting to talk fast when she gets upset or excited.

"Alright." Harry said knowing it's best to help her.

"No, you don't understand." She said continuing to pace faster. "It was by far the second worst year of my muggle life. I knew magic existed but I couldn't do anything about it, then I was forced to talk to normal people who looked down at me for being smarter! Why do people not like smart people? Really, it baffles me. I tried to talk my way out of it, but they don't understand. They think I'm their young small daughter that doesn't want to be around other kids anymore. Honestly how can they be like that, they always listened to me like I was an adult. Wait?" She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Harry, her face flushed from talking so much and so fast. Her eyes were still red from crying but dry now. "Alright?" She asked repeating what Harry said.

"Yeah, alright. You helped me, without much of a fuss. How can I help you?" Harry asked still confused. But can tell that she needs him as she very rarely asks for help. Always assistance. "Despite what we look like Hermione. We are adults. I can only guess that you have thought this out. What's your plan?" Harry asks her. His arms finally at his side, glade that this is why she came back.

"They are sleeping, I was hoping you can obliviate them?" Hermione asks Harry biting her lip as she does. "I know you haven't used the spell, it's just. I did it to them once before. It nearly broke me." She continued.

"I got a few questions before we do this." Harry asks as a few things are still confusing him. "Why are you in your Pajamas, and your parents asleep? It's about five or so." Harry asked looking over her cute and fitting pajamas.

It was Hermione's turn to cocked her head at the man in front of her. "No, Harry. It's almost ten at night. Are you sure you are alright?"

Harry's eyes darted straight to the ring of where the stone of resurrection was resting. "Yeah, I… I used the stone to talk to my father." Harry said raising his hand to show her the stone. "I guess we just lost track of time." Harry said as he started to feel hungry but ignored the feeling.

Hermione kept on looking at him worried. "Meany?" Harry called out.

The elf popped into the room beside Harry. "Lady Potter will be staying with me from now on. I would like for you to come with us to grab her things." Harry said coming out of his little confusion of the lost time. But his eyes never leaving the ring.

"Of course my lordy." Meany said giving him a bow before he took a step back waiting.

Harry finally looked back at Hermione. "Why were you crying?" Harry asked remember what is going on.

"My parents started to yell at me when I yelled at them. And morgana's tits, I forgot how much hormones are in young bodies. I tried to stop. But i don't know much healing spells, to calm me down. So i just kept on crying. The more I did, the more it just came out." Hermione said, to Harry a small smile on her lips but her eyes started to water up.

He nodded at her smiling slightly. "Talk me through the spell." Harry told her. Taking a deep breath.

It took a moment for Hermione to steady herself. "It's a very easy spell for how dangerous it is. But if done wrong it's easy to tell." Hermione then pulled out her wand and showed Harry the wand movement. "The tricky part is going into one's mind. Against most it's just getting past their initial mental barriers. Against muggles, it's like breaking a waters surface. But against some one like. Dumbledor, it's a castle. Technically this is a battle of occlumency and legilimency." Hermione started like a lecture in school. "The spell will let you alter or destroy a memory."

"It doesn't seem to hard." Harry stated moving his wand to the movements.

"The hard part is the memories. You see them all." Hermione said looking at Harry who froze.

Looking at her. Their eyes doing all the talking. Harry realizing his mistake in making Hermione doing this to his relatives. Made her see everything they did and didn't do to him. They stood like that for a few minutes until Meany coughed into his small hand.

"I'm." Harry started to say but was interrupted by Hermione.

"No." she said sternly. "I had ideas about what I was going to see. I knew what I was getting into. There is nothing to be sorry about." Hermione said to Harry.

"I was more or less going to say. I'm sorry for being an idiot." Harry said back to her. "I should have learned about the spell earlier. Because I didn't I put you in a rough spot." Harry said quietly.

Hermione didn't respond right away, thinking of how to respond. "I hope you will put me in more rough spots." Hermione said flashing him a smile while giving him a wink.

"Hermione." Harry exclaimed smiling at the young which. Not prepared to say anything back.

"Now one final thing before we head out." Hermione said pulling the conversation back on track. "I can not stress this more. You need to get all memories of me. If one is left out, they can explore it and remember the others or it will drive them into madness."

Harry nodded positive that he can do this. It was for Hermione, he had to do it. "Lets go." Harry said, holding out a hand.

Hermione grabbed it and side along apparition Harry to her living room. A small sounded letting them know Meany was in the house as well. "You show Meany what to pack and Ill obliviate your parents." Harry said squeezing Hermione's hand.

"I'll show you their bedroom." Hermione said walking up the stairs. Harry tried to be quiet but it seemed like every step made the floor creak. Finally she stopped in front of a door, indicating this is it.

Harry nodded at her and took a deep breath. For some reason this just seemed wrong. But he ignored the feeling and pushed the door open. Her parents were right in front of him sleeping. He was looking forward to getting to them. Eating dinner and exploring the alley way with hermione and her parents. He raised his wand at the two, and whispered the spell. "Obliviate."

Immediately his vision went dark and memories of two lives started to fly past him. Images that didn't make sense. But then a sound from the darkness came out a baby crying. Almost like a beacon. He focused on Hermione and a lot of the images disappeared. Light was approaching him like a spell but as it go closer he realized it was a bright room, a hospital room.

Emma was giving birth to Hermione, surrounded by people in scrubs, and masks. One of them is holding her hand. Dan. "Here she comes." Dan says excitedly. "Here comes Hermione." And with a big push from Emma, A little Hermione was crying out of sight from him. Blocked by doctors and nurses.

Suddenly it started to turn to sand, crumbling away in front of him. The next five years dart past him, turning to sand just like the first one. Bright happiness. Sorrow and struggle from both parents. All of it to sand. Nothing remaining but more in front of him. He started to focus on the idea, and image of Hermione.

Suddenly he was looking down at a crying Hermione, who seemed like she was eight or nine. A quick glance up and he can tell it was Dan's memory as he seen Emma. Around Emma, are streamers, and decorations for a birthday party. Emma shook her head at Dan. Who embraced his daughter in a tight hug. "Maybe they couldn't find our house." Dan said trying to make an excuse.

"No one came daddy. They all truly hate me." Hermione said to her dad.

Dan looked back up at his wife a loss of words. Tears started to fall on his daughter's head. "I'm sorry baby girl." He heard the man say, his voice wavering as he does.

But as quickly as the image came, it turned to dust. Their parents praising their daughter to patients as they work on their teeth. The two sitting in front of teachers hearing how smart their daughter is. A conversation on if Hermione should move up grade levels even though she's a witch, and will eventually go to school for that.

Emma, explaining make up to a ten year old Hermione, Dan teaching his daughter how to ride a bike. All their memories of their daughter turned to sand in front of his eyes. Soon Harry was standing on a mountain of sand with one memory in front of him.

Dan and Emma laying in bed together. Emma in Dan's lap as they are reading a book together. Dan speaks into his wife's ear smiling. "Hermione. If we have a daughter. I want her to have that name. It's eloquent, smart, strong, and beautiful sounding name."

"Calm down Shakespeare. We are still growing our practice, then we will have a child. And if its a boy, I want it to be Daniel." Emma responded to her husband, giving him no reason other than a kiss to the back of his arm.

Though the memory doesn't turn to sand. Harry tries harder pressing against it. The memory shakes as he does but doesn't give. Harry sighed figuring this memory is precious to both the Grangers so he doesn't try any harder as they are only talking about the future. The memory keeps on shifting from Dan and Emma, both looking at one word in the book in Dan's hands. Hermione.

Harry focused looking at memories as they went past him so fast. Yet somehow understanding it all. As he came back to the memory of the two adults on the bed he was confident that he got all memories of his beloved friend. He focused on ending the spell, it took a while as he came back, the sight in front of him are the two sleeping, Grangers.

Hermione was already beside him, she must have been waiting for him. "How long was I in their minds?" Harry asked quietly.

"A while. I sent Meany a head of us, and asked him to make us some stew or soup." Hermione said looking at her parents. "I love them, but I never thought I would ever see them again. It would be best if they never see me again." She said quietly to Harry. She tugged on his arm trying to pull him out of the room.

He followed her as the memories he just witnessed continue to play in his head. Though he could already feel most of them fading from his head. As soon as the two where in the living room, Hermione side along apparated them back to Potter Manor. Again they popped up in the entrance hall.

"I swear I keep on trying to Apparate into the bedroom, but it keeps on putting me here." Hermione said to Harry.

"That would be a defense wardy. Wouldn't want anyone to be able to popy anywhere they want." Meany said appearing in front of them with a small pop. "You're soupy is ready." He said giving them a slight bow.

"Thank you, can you guide us to the dining room again." Hermione spoke up as Harry stayed quiet. As they followed Meany through hallways again. After a while then came upon a dining room that can easily sit six, though Hermione could tell it can fit a few more than that if they tried.

"When I ran into them this morning I was hoping to get to know them. You know how much I want a family. And they really cared about you." Harry started to say, as he wanted to talk about it, but didn't know how to say it.

"They did I know. But now. It's up to us to make a family. A family we could be proud of." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing it. "You and me, we can do it."

Harry smiled at that. "Not yet. This world…" Harry said, shaking his head. "We need to fix it first. All this talk of a dark and light, bigots going on about blood. We need to fix that for our family." Harry said finally talking normally again. "We can do it. Your smarts, and my stupidity." Harry said smirking.

"Lets say your boldness. It sounds better." Hermione said smiling back at the young man right beside her.

"Fuck it." Harry said.

Which made Hermione cocked her head at him, not sure where that came from. But suddenly Harry moved closer to her, a hand behind her neck holding it still. Suddenly his eyes closed as she felt his lips on hers. His heartbeat was beating like a drum. She can feel it through his fingers and his chest as he pressed his body against her. His chair being pushed back. Hermione closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

But as suddenly as he did it, he pulled away, his hand moving away. She gave him a grin, as he sat back down smiling at her blushing bright red.

"Bold. I can like being bold." Harry said.

Hermione noticed he didn't say sorry like he normally does when he did something someone might not like. "A girl can get used to that." Hermione said.

"Can you?" Harry asked smirking.

"Yes, I can get used to that." Hermione said clarifying for him.

They started to eat, talking between bites, but their chairs were close together, where their legs were pressed against each other and their hands and arms brushed against the other. Neither wanted to move away, staying close to the other.


	7. Author's message

For anyone that is still following this story. I'm just gonna come out and say it. It's going to be a long while till the next chapter comes out. I'm sorry but after the last chapter, and all its … glory. I've lost motivation to continue. ANd I don't really know how I should continue with all the negative feelings toward how I want it to go. I always had planned that they were gonna get obliviated. Very early in my fic, as I didn't want Harry to get attached and Hermione to get used to having parents again. As a reader as well I always hated when the writer leaves a story without saying anything. SOo this is me, telling you guys, and gals. I'll see you guys when it gets clearer on what to do.

LuckyMadHatter


End file.
